Look at the stars
by anni fer
Summary: - Conjunto de Drabbles - #51: Necesidad especial
1. Genial & Shikamaru x Ino

Conjunto de drabbles de mis parejas preferidas.

**# Genial**

-- Uno de frutilla por favor.– grito la sonriente rubia quien iba agarrada del brazo de su novio, Shikamaru Nara.

-- que problemático… - dijo Shikamaru medio aburrido y enojado al ver cinco pares de ojos sobre su Ino, su novia.

-- Shika…¿No prefieres de fresa?, ¿seguro?.--

-- Tsk..da lo mismo, pero volvamos luego – dijo el mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de la espalda de la Yamanaka y la apegaba a su cuerpo, cargando su mentón en la melena rubia, todo porque sus celos habían ganado y quería demostrar que ella era de él.

Definitivamente una de las pocas cosas que definitivamente odiaba más que nada en el mundo Shikamaru, era las miradas deseosas que le mandaban a Ino.

Idiotas, baboso, váyanse a mirar a otra, pero no a Ino.

-- Termine Shika-kun.–dijo la rubia quien luego besó a su novio en frente de todos.

Y eso… eso era una de las cosas que le encantaba al Nara.

Las miradas de esos imbeciles ahora celosos porque ella era su Ino.

Su diosa, no de ellos. Lo besaba a él y no a ellos.

Y eso..._era genial._

* * *

Actualizado 30/12/2009


	2. Pollita Ciega & Naruto x Hinata

_**Pollita Ciega:**_

__

__

__

- Te Pille! –dijo tímidamente y sonriendo una muchacha de pelo negro azulado quien abrazaba a un muchacho rubio. Mas alto que ella, ya que ella tan solo le llegaba hasta el mentón.

La Muchacha tenia una venda azul sobre sus ojos.

La Cual le impedía ver con claridad

- Aun no Amor –dijo el rubio antes de darle un beso en los Labios y desaparecer con un Puf!

- Naruto-kun! Espera, este juego cuesta si estas con 20 o mas clones! –dijo fingiendo estas amurrada la muchacha, aunque seguía sonriendo.

- Pero Hinata…Tu puedes ver todo! Puedes ver por sobre la venda así que estamos a mano. A demás. Te ves adorable – dijo Naruto quien la abrazaba por la espalda y le hablaba al oído provocándole una extraña pero exquisita sensación y dejándola con un tinte carmesí en las mejillas de la muchacha.

- Per--- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que los labios de Naruto se apoderaron de los suyos haciéndole callar.

- hmmm… creo que me puede gustar mas este juego – dijo Hinata sonrojada mientras sonreía y subía sus brazos al cuello de Naruto abrazándole y acercándose mas y jugar con sus dedos y el cabello del chico.

PUF!

- o tal vez no…-dijo en un susurro Hinata para luego reír y seguir buscando al verdadero Naruto.

- Encuéntrame Pollita ciega! – dijo un Naruto antes de acercarse para volver a Besar a Hinata y seguir corriendo junto con sus demás clones alrededor de Hinata.

* * *

Los Reviews que dejaron fueron Leidos y pondre de sus parejas en los proximos! n.n 


	3. Agujas & Sasuke x Sakura

_**Agujas:**_

__

- No Te acerque… -dijo una irritada pelirosada a un muchacho de pelo negro como sus profundos ojos.

- Pero…haber – Dijo el pelinegro quien se acercaba a la peliosada

- ¡No! Que no se te ocurra! No te acerques! – grito cuando el muchacho la agarro del brazo.

- Sakura… te prometo que no te dolerá – dijo sonriéndole como solo a ella le sonreía.

- Sasuke…- trató de decir sakura antes de que Sasuke la agarrara con delicadeza de la nuca y la acercara a él, Para así posar sus labios sobre los dulces labios de la Muchacha.

- Sakura, es solo una inyección, no sentirás nada – dijo el muchacho. Quien había Pegado su frente con la de Sakura para así mirarse fijamente.

- Pero yo odio las agujas!, tu lo sabes…-dijo Sakura media angustiada

- es para prevenirles enfermedades, amor –dijo Sasuke para luego de mirarle ver a la pequeñita bebe que dormía en el Coche al Lado de Sakura.

- Esta bien, Lo are por ti y por ella – dijo Sakura tomando a su bebe en brazos y acunarla.

- Esta bien…- dijo Sasuke para Luego tomar el bolso con las cosas de la bebe y el Coche de la bebita para entrar a la sala donde el medico les esperaba.

* * *

Espero que les gusteeee! Los drabbles de las parejas que me pidieron los esto haciendo ahora! n.n 


	4. Gracias & Lee x Sakura Fic Dedicado

**_Gracias:_**

****

_**E**l Siempre la Apoyó._

_**S**iempre La Amó _

_**Y** ahora que ella estaba mal_

_**E**l la Apoyaba_

_**E**ra un Mal Momento Para Sakura Haruno_

_**P**ero Una Gran Oportunidad de Jugársela por su Amor. _

- Sonríe! –dijo sonriéndole Lee quien fotografió a Sakura. Ella estaba Sentada en un banca comiendo Helado junto con él. Pero lo de la foto le pillo de sorpresa.

- Lee, Ahahahah gracias Lee, Muchas – dijo sonriéndole con la mirada perdida en su cara.

- ¡Tengo algo en la Cara! Hay no! Mi carita –dijo Lee al asustarse por la mirada de la chica y cascadas de lagrimas caían por sus ojos. Se arrodillo en el pasto

- hihihi…no Lee, no tienes nada –dijo Sakura quien se Arrodillaba en Frente de el.

_**N**aruto estaba Entrenando_

_**E**lla ahí…Sola._

_**N**o, Ella tenia Gente a su Alrededor_

_**T**enía a Ino, Su Mejor amiga_

_**T**enia a Hinata, Su amiga._

_**Y** Aunque El no estuviera Ahí _

_**Y** ella le Extrañara_

_**H**abía Otra Persona que Intentaba Llenar ese Vació_

_**Y** No Lo hacia Mal._

_**L**a Hacia divertirse_

_**L**a Hacia Reír_

_**L**a Hacia en esos momentos, _

_**E**star Feliz._

Sakura se Acerco a la cara de Lee y suavemente sus labios rozaron. El se sorprendió y no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se formo en su cara. Y mas al ver a Sakura sonriéndole de tan cerca.

- Gracias Lee…¿nos vemos mañana? – dijo sonriendo Sakura, Lee no hablaba solo asentía con la cabeza – Pues a las 5 ve a buscarme a la casa de Ino, Me Pidió que le ayudara con una cena que le preparará a Shikamaru. Cumplen 3 meses mañana…hehe Cuídate! –dijo por ultimo la pelirosada quien se levanto y se fue Caminando.

Unos Minutos pasaron ya después de que Sakura se fuera y Recién un Atónito Lee comenzaba a Reaccionar.

- Me…Beso…- se dijo para sí y Luego sonreír de Felicidad.

**T**_enia esperanzas._

_**N**o Había que Perderlas._

* * *

_Dedicado Para Deraka:) Cudiate! n.n  
_


	5. Novios & Neji x Tenten

_**C**omparada con Él._

_**E**lla era Débil._

_**F**ísicamente_

_**Y** Psicológicamente._

_**E**lla Lloraba Fácilmente_

_**E**lla reía Siempre_

_**¿Él?**_

_**É**l era un misterio._

Una Muchacha estaba recostada en el Pasto boca abajo, Afirmando su cabeza sobre sus manos y pensando. Pensaba mucho. Mas que antes. Pensaba en Alguien.

- Se lo diré Hoy…No pienso callarme esto mas…-dijo en un susurro, mientras se levantaba poco a poco de su cómodo Lugar y con la muñeca izquierda limpiaba su mejilla. Donde hace momentos atrás estaba Inundado de Lagrimas.

- Tenten, aquí estas vengo a pee--- ¿Qué te Paso? – Un Muchacho de Pelo Largo y Ojos Blancos le miraba. Esa mirada que tanto admiro. Ahora le hacia Llorar. – No Llores!...por favor no Llores. Dime que paso, yo le pegaré al maldito que te hizo algo…- dijo Neji Hyuuga con un tono enojado y de Preocupación. Quien se acerco a la muchacha y puso su brazo detrás de ella, en algo así como un abrazo.

Primera Vez que Ella escuchaba ese Tono de voz. Como de Preocupación, Eso la Alegraba Muchísimos.

- No…Neji tengo que decirte Algo – dijo Tenten ya mas calmada y aunque aún tenia en sus mejillas lagrimas, Le sonrío.- Yo…Neji…- trató de Hablar Tenten Pero sus Palabras Se Cortaron al ver Esos ojos tan cerca.

_**N**o Puedo Hablar_

_**N**o se Que Decir _

_**P**ero Expresare Esto_

_**D**e Alguna Manera_

_**T**e Aré Saber Neji Hyuuga_

_**Q**ue Yo Te Amo. _

Tenten Puso con delicadeza un de sus manos en las Mejillas del muchacho, haciendo que este se sorprendiera el ver que ella se acercaba y Mas aún cuando sintió que unos delicados Labios se posaban sobre los suyos.

_El Hace Poco se Dio Cuenta Que la Amaba_

_Y Ahora Se Confundía Mas_

_¿Pro que Hacia Esto?_

_Por que le Besaba_

_A Quien le Importa, Disfrutaría de Su Primer Beso con Ella_

_Después las Preguntas _

Neji Puso sus Brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia el. El beso se tornaba cada vez mas Profundo. Ella expresaba Amor y Él le correspondía. Al Final se separaron lentamente, ambos medios sonrojados.

- Neji yo..--- Trató de Hablar Tenten pero fue callada por un tierno beso de Neji

- Te Amo…-dijo delicadamente Neji Mientras con su mano acomodaba un mechon de pelo detrás de la Oreja a Tenten

- Yo…Neji! Esto es serio se trata de mis sentimientos! Si de verdad es lo que sientes dímelo, pero no juegues con mis sentimientos…Por que yo si te amo –dijo Tenten no creyendo del todo lo que Neji le acababa de Decir

- Es la verdad…Creeme...-dijo mientras volvia a apoderarse de los Labios de Tenten.- Quieres Ser mi Novia? - Pregunto Neji sonrojandose un Poco

Tenten se Sorprendio tanto...que solo Lloró de la emosion y lo abrazo fuertemente... Como para que no fuera a desaparecer como le pasaba en sus sueños.

- Debo considerar ese abrazo como un si? -pregunto neji con un susurro en el oído de la chica

- Si neji...si -dijo mientras sonreia y besaba tiernamente y delicadamente como Ella era a su ahora Novio.

* * *

NejiXTenten! espero les guste! ;x; 


	6. Sorpresas & Shikamaru x Ino

_**Mucho Tiempo…Muchas Sorpresas:**_

- Hehehe hace mucho que no volvíamos a juntarnos así – dijo Chouji a su amiga Rubia

Era verdad… Había pasado 1 año y medio. Y se habían separado por cuestiones de entrenamiento. Ya no era todo como antes… Pero si Mejor.

- Es verdad Chouji. Por lo menos antes veníamos a tomar Helados!, pero debemos seguir siendo buenos amigos…Obvio! –dijo sonriendo la Yamanaka.

- Lo de la "separación" fue algo que no estabas en nuestras manos, A ti Chouji te dieron otra clase de entrenamiento, a mi me mandaban a misiones – dijo aportando a la conversación Shikamaru.

Los años se Habían ido. Ya eran Mucho mayores, Eran Viejos. Pero seguían haciendo cosas que les recordara su "infancia" por así decirlo.

- yo no tuve muchas misiones…ya bueno, Si tuve bastantes – dijo Ino al ver las miradas que le dirigieron sus amigos y ex compañeros

- y también desde hace 5 meses que no hace misiones? – pregunto Chouji a la Rubia

- no, a la 8va semana supe recién que estaba embarazada, pero no antes… Hasta Shika sospechaba mas que yo –dijo sonriendo y pasando una mano por su ya crecidito vientre…

- Fue Problemático hombre!, Quería comidas raras y siempre me tenia preparada alguna extravagante cena y luego como a la 6ta semana le venían las nauseas y vomitaba demasiado! Y comía también demasiado…¡ Siempre que veía algo amarillo vomitaba!...así que un día fuimos al medico por que ya era mucho..peor mucho! Y supe que tenia 2 meses y medio…- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo mientras recordaba.

Shikamaru miro a Ino y Luego a su crecidita panza, a Su Hijo y Poso una mano sobre la de su rubia y le beso.

- ahahah hubiera pagado hasta por verlos! – rió nuevamente Chouji mientras tomaba de su helado de Chocolate y frutilla.

- Que malo! Si no fue tanto… los 2 primeros meses sentía la necesidad de ver a Shikamaru y como de atenderlo y cosas así… no seas malagradecido. –dijo Ino a Shikamaru fingiendo enojo.

- Fue muy rico volver a verles pero creo que tengo que irme….me e llevado muchas sorpresas a sido genial…- dijo Chouji quien miraba a sus amigos y la panza de Ino.

- Si cuídate…espero que me ayudes antes de la fecha, ya que tendré que decorar el cuarto y hacer cosas raras. Imagínate como va a estar Ino…necesitare apoyo. –dijo Shikamaru mientras reían junto con Chouji.

- esta bien…espero poder estar, ya quiero ver a mi sobrinito – Respondió alegre Chouji.

- No dejes a Shika solo9 esos días antes de que este en la clínica…enserio necesitara ayuda para terminar el cuarto de nuestro bebé –dijo sonriendo Ino .

- Ok señora como usted mande, hehehe creo que todas andan en las mismas Neji y Tenten con su Bebito de 4 meses, Sakura y Sasuke con el Embarazo de Sakura de mellizos para..¿la próxima semana? –pregunto Chouji

- Si, nacerán el 17 creo…-dijo Ino sonriendo al recordad el pronto nacimiento de sus sobrinos.

- y También están Naruto y Hinata…aunque están recién empezando, Hinata cumplió antes de ayer 2 meses de embarazada – dijo el Nara tranquilamente, a lo que Ino con Chouji se sorprendieron

- Naruto Papá!? –dijeron Ino y Chouji al mismo tiempo.

_**S**orpresas y Mas Sorpresas para Chouji_.

- Como te enteraste antes Shikaaa!? –se quejó Ino al no saber antes que el sobre el embarazo de su amiga.

- Hoy me encontré con Ellos cuando fui a comprarte las galletas de fresas y la leche de manjar – dijo en su siempre neutro tono de voz el Nara.

- Bueno ahora si que me voy! Saludos! Y gracias pro las sorpresas hehehe – dijo Chouji para luego dejar a los Proximos padres solos.

_**E**ra Verdad…_

_**C**omo pasaba el Tiempo…_

_**Q**ue Sorpresas…_

* * *

_Espero les Gusteee! Dejen Reviews:)_


	7. Colorida y Graciosa ParejasFavoritas

* * *

Un FanFic de mis Parejas Favoritas... Lean!

* * *

_**¿Verde, Negro, Azul y Naranjo?:**_

__

__

4 Chicas se encontraban alrededor de una redonda mesa... cada una con un Trago diferente.

Una Pelirosada estaba con un extraño Licor Azul, desde la Punta del Bazo estaba en degradación llegando a un azul oscuro al final de la copa.

- Este trago... – dijo la ya sonrojada Pelirosada por el alcohol que esa noche había consumido junto a sus grandes amigas – Este Traggo... me rgecuerda a Sasuke-kun, Todo el Azuuuul me recuerda a Él ahahahah! – rió con muchos ánimos la muchacha mientras daba otro gran sorbo a su bazo.

- Haaaay Sakura frentona... Estas ya bastante pasadita en copas ahahahah! Tu y tu Sasuke-kun...y pensar que estuve tras de él. Que estúpida... En estos momentos. Puedo decirles amigas, que agradezco mucho a Temari-san, ya que gracias a ella descubrí mis sentimientos por Shikamaru ahahahah! - dijo Una Rubia con un Trago Verde en su mano izquierda.

- pfff! Yo siempre te vi junto a Shikamaru, pensaba que estabas fingiendo "amor" por Sasuke-kun –dijo una Pelinegro, que ahora había cambiado su peinado de Dos tomates por usar el pelo suelto, y lo tenia largo y ondulado. Frente a Ella tenia un Bazo con un Licor Negro... raro, pero le encantaba.

- yo...yo siempre pensé lo mismo...-dijo un tímida muchacha de pelo negro azulado hasta los hombros y de ojos extraños, pero precioso. Ojos blancos. Frente a esta había un Trago Anaranjado y con unos colorcitos rojos al fondo de la copa.

- ¡¡Pónganme Atención!! Mira que es cierto... Él azul es como Sasuke, Él Naranjo como...como...Naruto, El Negro como Neji y el Verde como Shikamaru! Ahahahah! - dijo Nuevamente Sakura ya con sus mejillas bien sonrojadas y viendo a sus amigas sonrío tiernamente. Luego miro a el Muchacho de la barra – Oye! Otra ronda más! –grito sonriente Sakura

- ahahahaha! La frentuda tiene razón! El verde siempre me recuerda a Shika! Y aparte que un vez, el primer regalo que me hizo fue un peluche de una ranita verde con ojos de cómo de corazones y decía Te Amo en un corazón dentro de su barriga! Era tan linda! – dijo la Rubia Yamanaka para luego beber su Licor de una vez.

- Pidamos 2 botellas de algún licor cada una, así mejor no lo molestamos – dijo Tenten comenzando a sonrojarse por los efectos de los ya 8 tragos que había tomado.

- esta bien... Oiga señor...podría traernos dos botellas de ese licor azul, del Negro, Del Verde y Del Naranjo? Y 2 jugos de naranja y 2 botellas de Bebidas, una Blanca y otra Negra. –dijo Hinata mientras sonreía, a ella pronto se le notaria mas su sonrojo, pero... Eso era normal en Hinata, aunque no por culpa del Alcohol.

- Y la Cuenta! Que si no cuando vengas después de la despedida de Naruto a Buscarnos a laaaaaaas...? 6? Tendrán que pagar mucho! Ahahaha – comenzó Tenten a Reír.

- ¡Nuestra Hina-chan se va a Casar! Y pronto tendran 5 bebes y una casona gigante y a Naruto jugando con ellos y tu tejiendo ropa –dijo Sakura quien Luego estallo en carcajadas.

- ahahah! Yupi! Llegaron los Licores! Y miren que tomamos arto! Ahahaha y eso que son las...- La Rubia miró su reloj y luego – bah! Que importa no entiendo los numero pero creo que... amigo ya que estas aquí con las botellas, me haces el amigo de decirnos la hora? –dijo Ino ya rendida de tratar de descubrir si era un 5, un 9 o un pato lo que se encontraba dentro de su reloj.

- Son las 3 y media muchachas...sigan disfrutando de su noche –dijo sonriente el extraño muchacho para luego salir de ahí y dejarlas solas con los Licores.

_**4** Mujeres..._

_**E**n una Despedida de Soltera..._

_**4** Amigas..._

_**C**elebrando..._

_**C**on 2 Botellas de sus Licores Amados..._

_**E**so Era..._

_**D**isfrutar..._

_**Y **tenían hasta las 6 para disfrutar entre Ellas..._

_**L**uego con sus Novios..._

_**Y **Esposos..._

- ¿Quien Pensaría que ganaría en se Señora a Ino y Sakura? – dijo Hinata sonriendo y bebiendo mas de su Licor que tanto le recordaba a Naruto

- Detalles de la vida Querida... –dijo Ino para luego seguir riendo junto a sus amigas.

- Neji me recuerda al Negro... – dijo de la Nada Tenten.

- Ahahahaha! Efecto tardío! –rieron Hinata y Sakura

- Por que lo dices Tenten? -dijo Ino acercándose a la cara de la chica y mirándole fijamente, era gracioso verla y por esa razón Tenten estalló en Carcajadas, Que noche mas Graciosa.

- aha...aha...ahahaha! pues por que a Neji lo veía como...hmm algo así como la noche y a mi como el día, nunca nos encontraríamos... Pero después, Lo comencé a asociarnos con el Ying y el Yang y las cosas comenzaban a ir mejor, Luego fui su Novia, Luego su Esposa... y Después quien sabe!? – dijo Tenten para sonreír y volver a beber de su copa.

- Quien Sabe!? MADRE DE 8 NIÑOS! –dijeron las 4 para Luego reír. Y volver a Reír mas cuando Ino rompió su bazo al pasar accidentalmente a golpearlo con la meza.

- Pues a mi el Naranjo me recuerda mucho a Naruto-kun, ya que siempre ocupaba esa camiseta Naranja! Y la primera vez que lo vi la ocupaba y me quedo mirando, me sonrío y me ofreció comer de su naranja... –dijo Hinata recordando y sonrojándose.

- Que Tierno! Pues el Azul a Sasuke... por que... haber, Nuestra relación fue extraña, a mi me gustaba el, pero el era frió, y él gustaba de mi pero como era un cubito de hielo no se atrevía a nada. Una Tarde tuvimos que hacer un Ensayo y se quedo hasta las 11 de la noche en mi casa, yo le Ofrecí Café Helado. Y cuando lo fui a pensar me dije, que basta de "amarlo a escondidas" y volví donde estaba el, el me miro sorprendido por que llegue media agitada, sonrojad ay sin los Cafés Helados y lo único que hice antes de que el dijera algo fue besarlo. Aunque me costo por que era 10 centímetros mas alto y le agarre del cuello me pare de puntitas y lo acerque a mi. Ahahaha- río Sakura al recordar, sus amigas tan solo sonrieron y mientras bebían de sus tragos ponían atención al relato de Sakura.

- Ese fue nuestro primer beso y el Inicio de...muchas cosas! Ya que esa noche perdí mi virginidad, con el Hombre que amaba, y lo mas curioso es que ambos andábamos con Ropa interior azul¡Por eso! –dijo Sakura para luego reír junto a sus amigas.

- Ahora que lo Pienso... Cuando perdí mi virginidad Shika estaba andaba sin nada... ahahah – rió Ino recordando ese momento.

- Yo!...fue con unos boxers de zorritos! –dijo medio gritando Hinata para luego reír y volver a sonrojarse.

- Yo con unos Slip Negros – dijo Tente sonrojada y volvió a reír.

Un Golpe se Escucho y La Puerta principal del Local se abrió de par en par, Un sonriente Naruto, junto con un amurrado Sasuke y unos serios Neji y Shikamaru entraron y miraron a ver si se encontraban sus Tesoros.

- Gané ! Te dije que estarían aquí! –dijo sonriendo Naruto poniendo su palma en forma horizontal en frente de Sasuke y este saco de su bolsillo un billete y lo puso el la palma del rubio.

- Hola Hina-chan! –dijo Naruto para cuando ya estaba al lado de esta y la besó en los labios.

- No se por que me da la impresión que ellas tomaron mas que nosotros – dijeron Naruto y Shikamaru, mientras que Sasuke y Neji lo pensaron solamente.

- ahahah! Verde Llegaste! –dijo Ino para abrazar a Shikamaru, y como este se Había sentado al lado de ella. Ino se Sentó frente a el sobre sus piernas. Haciendo sonrojar al Nara.

- Ino...Cuanto tomaste? –pregunto Shikamaru pero no recibió mas respuesta que los labios de Ino sobre los suyos. Sobre la mesas las botellas ya estaban vacías y Tenten esta junto a Hinata casi durmiendo si no fuera por que se reían de cualquier cosa tiernamente.

- ahahaha! No sé! Pero un verde malo será castigado en casaaa! Vamos a pagar la cuenta y nos vamos! Bye bye! –dijo Ino sonriendo para luego acercarse a la barra, pagarle al cantinero y irse con un Shikamaru que se hacia de rogar pero en verdad sonreía picaramente.

- ¿ Por que Le dijo Verde? –preguntaron Sasuke, Naruto y Neji a la misma vez.

- Calla! Azul! –dijo Sakura para Luego besar a Sasuke en los Labios dulce y seductoramente.

- ¿Por qué Azul? Yo También tengo color? –pregunto Naruto a Hinata

- Si! Tu Eres Naranjo! Ahahah...Na-Ru-To quiero...- Hinata sonrío y se acerco al oído del muchacho y susurro una cosas.

- ok...vamos nos, Buenas chicos! –dijo Naruto quien tomo a Hinata en brazos y sonrío, Luego dejo una tanta cantidad de Dinero en la Mesa, si faltaba dinero... Neji era millonario y Sasuke también así que...o si no, le debería a Sai. Pero en fin.

- ¿Por qué Azul? –pregunto Sasuke a Sakura quienes aún estaban besándose.

- Si quieres saber...vamos nos a tu casa –dijo Sakura en un susurro que solo Sasuke escuchó y agradecido de eso. Ya que no permitiría que Sakura hablara así frente a otro hombre. Eso excitaba, y mucho.

- Nosotros nos iremos...¿Ustedes? – pregunto Sasuke a Tenten y Neji quienes conversaban en susurros.

- yo y Negro nos iremos También...-dijo Tenten Sonriendo para luego pararse de golpe, agarrar el brazo de Sakura y seguir caminando mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa y reían

- ¿Negro? –pregunto Sasuke a Neji medio burlándose y mostrando una media sonrisa

- ¿Azul? –le respondió en un mismo tono de burla Neji para luego reír ambos y sacar la misma conclusión.

Sus Novias, Después de Alguna despedida o simplemente de algún evento que celebrar juntas, Ósea Hinata, Ino, Sakura y Tenten... Eran peor. Y Mucho Peor que Ellos cuando Tomaban. Pero eran mucho mas Sexys.

Eran ya tipo 6 y media de la mañana y en Un Pequeño bar, se ve a un joven cerrando su local al ver salir a las 2 ultimas parejas de esa Graciosa Noche.

Valla que Noche mas Colorida y Graciosa

* * *

Perdon pero el Capitulo que subí no estaba completo...este si es... n.n


	8. Regalo & Sasuke x Sakura

-

**Espero Disfruten este SasuSaku tanto como yo cuando lo escribi...**

-

-

-

**U**niverso**A**lterno

**UA**

Se paseaba por el centro de la ciudad solo, así era Sasuke Uchiha. El día de mañana debía de ir al cumpleaños de su novia, Sakura Haruno una linda pelirosada, tierna pero con unos ánimos de repente muy extraños y era hermanastra de Shikamaru Nara.

El Uchiha miro por una vitrina y vio a unos compañeros de clases en una cita.

A Sakura le hubiera gustado verlos, ya que se rumoreaba de su romance pero nunca nadie los había visto juntos, pero la pelirrosada estaba en su casa estudiando junto a su hermano y juntos cuidaban a los Mellizos, sus hermanos de sangre.

Sasuke sonrío al recordar a los pequeños. La niñita era de pelo café como Shikamaru y ojos verdes en cambio el niño era de pelo Rosado y ojos casi negros. Era la mezcla del padre del Nara con la pelirrosada tía-mamá de Sakura.

Pero el pobre chico tenía el pelo rosado, aunque cuando estaba junto a su hermana se veían adorables.

Sasuke de repente los cuidaba junto con Sakura, cuando Shikamaru se juntaba con Ino y los padres de Sakura estaban trabajando él ayudaba a su novia ha cuidar a los mocosos.

Sasuke Uchiha concentrate... ¿Que le puedes regalar?. ¡¡Ni siquiera saben jugar con peluches!! se le puede regalar algo ha alguien tan pequeño (?)

Mientras Sasuke pensaba eso, miró de pasada un tienda y su rostro fue iluminado por una sonrisa que juguetona se dibujaba en sus labios.

- -- -

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en la cama de esta, tapados tan solo por el cubrecama de líneas de colores de la chica. Ambos semi desnudos; Sasuke sobre Sakura, mirando su hermosa cara y besandola cada vez que a él le apetecía.

_- Es práctico tu Regalo..._ –dijo Sakura, quien asomó la cabeza y miro a su velador.

Ahí había como un mini teléfono decorado con florcillas y ositos. Y Había uno de esos igual en la habitación donde dormían los mellizos. ¿Un Avisador de Llantos?...bueno, como se llamase no interesaba lo importante es que ahora podrían disfrutar más entre ellos. Sasuke en especial disfrutaría más a Sakura. Y bueno...cuando quisieran ser generosos le dirían a Shikamaru el uso del intercomunicador a Shikamaru.

Un ruido se escucho y luego unas risitas-que se convertirían en llantos-.

Los bebes habían despertado y ellos tenían que ir hacerles las mamilas en menos de 15 minutos, o el llanto empeoraría y eso sí que sería molesto.

- _15 minutos_ – dijo Sasuke sonriendo a Sakura.

- _Esto empieza... ¡Ya!_ –dijo Sakura, dando inicio a la carrera. Sasuke y ella salieron rápido de la cama, se pusieron sus ropas y mientras Sasuke arreglaba la cama de Sakura. Ella iba a prepararles las mamilas con leche a los bebes, era la hora de comer y la madre había dejado las leches listas sólo había que tenerlas en la temperatura adecuada y listo.

Sasuke antes de salir de la habitación, pescó el Intercomunicador. Lo miró y luego lo beso.

_- Eres mi salvación...-_ dijo mientras tenia una media sonrisa pegada en la cara, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su novia pero de repente los mellizos interrumpían esas pasionales aventuras que querían tener.

**Fin Drabble**

**F**in**U**niverso**A**lterno

**Fin UA**

-

-

-

_Saludos, Besos y Todo eso :)_

_Actualizado el 3/abril/2008_


	9. Algún día & Naruto x Hinata

* * *

**Drabble NaruHina...ya era hora :B já! **

* * *

**Drabble NaruHina  
**

Drable NaruHina

**Drabble NaruHina  
**

Drable NaruHina

**Drabble NaruHina  
**

Drable NaruHina

o

&

o

¿Pero si quien sospecharía?

Ellos salen como si fuera cualquier otra cita.

Y ahí seria el momento... ahí el se inclinaría y diría:

- _Hina...cásate conmigo_ – sería genial

El único problema es que el padre de ella siempre le hacía salir con Neji.

Y este aprovechaba para ir con su novia Tenten a otras partes pero nos siguen siempre.

- _Grr... hoy nuevamente se repite esto...-_dijo en voz bajita Naruto, quien iba caminando por la calle, sujetándole un Oso Polar gigante que había ganado en la feria de la cual volvían junto con su Novia Hinata.

Y no nos olvidemos de Neji y Tenten.

_- Tranquilo Naruto...-_le contestó tiernamente su Novia mientras se aferraba al brazo izquierdo de este y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro

- Esta bien... te amo...-dijo Naruto mientras silenciosamente sacaba una cajita chiquitina y de un color negro. Se la mostraba a Hinata y la abría delante de sus ojos. Mostrándole así, la joya que esta guardaba. Un anillo con unas preciosas perlas de color celeste decorándole.

Naruto se acercó al oído de la Chica...

- _Cásate conmigo...-_susurró mientras daba pequeños y cortos besitos desde la oreja, por la mejilla y hasta la boca de la muchacha de piel blanca, pelo negro hasta su cintura y esos ojos blancos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

- Acepto...-dijo sonriendo Hinata mientras abrazaba a Naruto.

- Esperaba ser mas romántico, pero... ciertas personas no me lo permitieron. – dijo mientras hacia unos gestos señalando a la pareja que caminaba atrás de ellos.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata y le dio un beso donde trató de demostrar el gran amor que por ella sentía.

En medio de beso, algo...como en toda cita que tenían junto a ese par(Neji y Tenten) debía salir mal.

Sintieron unas personas que los abrazaban. Cuando Naruto abre los ojos, ve a Neji y Tenten abrazándoles y sonriendo mientras decían cosas como "_Bien hecho Naruto_" o "_Seremos cuñados Naruto_" y otras bromas por parte de Tenten , Hinata les devolvía la sonrisa y miraba a Naruto como diciendo "_Tranquilo...Sopórtalos un poco más_"

Definitivamente entrar a esa familia sería algo extraño.

Pero mientras estuviera con su Hina-chan

Estaría bien.

A menos de que ese Neji le aburriera...Algún día le haría pagar todas esas citas falladas.

Algún Día.

o

&

o

&

**Drabble NaruHina  
**

Drable NaruHina

**Drabble NaruHina  
**

Drable NaruHina

**Drabble NaruHina  
**

Drable NaruHina

* * *

Dejen Reviews:B

* * *


	10. Extrañado & Sasuke x Sakura

_Bueno aquí va un SasuSaku. _

_-_

_Universo Alterno. _

_-_

* * *

_Drabble Sasusaku.-_

_-_

_- _

"-.Extrañados?.-"

La verdad es que ellos dos eran diferentes. Todos en la clase sabían que ella, la pelirosada Sakura Haruno era la persona más tierna de todo el instituto. Con buena voluntad e Inteligente.

Sasuke Uchiha en cambio era el desalmado, sexy busca peleas del colegio. Pero algo que desconcertaba a todos es que ese hombre superaba a Sakura en conocimientos siendo que él nunca prestaba atención a las clases.

El otro dato curioso era de que ellos eran amigos y tenían amigos en común mas nunca se les vio entablar conversación mayor a 10 minutos.

Todo aquello era normal para la gente.

Pero lo normal cuanto puede durar?

_- Sakura, me podría ayudar en matemáticas?_.-pregunto sonriendo uno de los compañeros de clases de Sakura.

- _Gaara-kun si no entiendes no se me ara problema ayudarte_.-dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

- _Sí. Sakura... me encantas _.-dijo yendo al grano.

Sasuke pasaba por los pasillo huyendo de Naruto, quien quería mancharle con pintura.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a la pelirosada entre la pared y un pelirrojo feo a su parecer .

- _Hey _.- Sakura se sorprendió. Aquella ronca voz ella la conocía muy bien, como no, si no era nadie más que el chico del cual ella gustaba.

Sakura vio todo en cámara lenta. Sasuke acercándose a ella, Sasuke apartando a Gaara de ella, Sasuke abrazándola, Sasuke besándola y por ultimo escuchó.

- _Gaara, no pierdas el tiempo. No te dejare que te acerques a la persona que gusto y que pronto será mi novia_ .-dijo Sasuke celoso por el hecho de ver a Sakura casi siendo besada por Gaara.

Gaara miro a Sakura, Luego a Sasuke. Dio media vuelta y en un susurro inaudible para ellos dijo.- _Por Fin están juntos el plan funciono, debo decirle a Naruto_.

Sakura miraba con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas. Al darse cuenta de la mirada de la pelirosada sobre él Sasuke bajo su mirada.

El con cariño acaricio los pómulos sonrosados de la pelirosada.

Para luego besarla sorprendiendo a la joven, pero esta respondió el beso.

- _Quieres ser mi Novia?_ .-pregunto Sasuke, quien se separaba de Sakura para mirarla a los ojos.

La muchacha solo sonrió pero después lo abrazo mientras repetía una y otra vez "Sí Sasuke, Sí quiero ser tu novia".

Y así fue como ambos muchachos gracias al plan de sus amigos lograron estar juntos.

Son diferentes

Pero a pesar de las diferencias se complementan muy bien

Y

Hacen valerse.

El problema si es que Sasuke es muy Celoso. Aunque Sakura también pero Sasuke es peor.

-

-

.&.&.&.&.

Fin.

Este Drabble me gusto. Espero estar con muchos más despues. Dejen Comentarios n.n y si no en fin.

yo me diverti por lo menos u.u

.&.


	11. Cartas & Shikamaru x Ino

* * *

**Con Cariño para las participantes del Club Shikaino de Foros DZ y todos aquellos personajes que amen el Shikaino Tanto como yo. **

**Drabble Shikaino  
**

* * *

_. - . - . - . - . - ._

_Ino:_

_Bueno espero que Estés bien, la verdad es que no me han dicho cuando podré volver a canoa, aquí con Naruto estamos buscando aún donde pueden estar los demás, si es que no han muerto aún. _

_Prometo estar de vuelta pronto y créeme are todo lo que este a mi alcance espero que Sakura te este cuidando bien. No quiero que nada malo te suceda a ti ni a mis bebes. _

_Llegare antes de que nazcan te lo prometo._

_Un Beso se Despide Shikamaru. Tú Esposo._

. - . - . - . - .

La Rubia luego de leer la carta de su esposo la cerro y mirando una flores se tocó su hinchado vientre. Esperando que aquella carta no fuera la ultima y que su esposo regresara con vida.

En eso, golpecitos a la puerta la sacan de sus pensamiento. No podía ser Sakura ya que esta siempre venia aún más tarde.

Quien seria? Chouji tampoco ya que él siempre la visitaba en las tardes.

Ino abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y menos evitar derramar aquellas.

- Bueno, esto igual es lindo aunque esperaba un Bienvenido Shika-kun.-bromeo Shiakmaru quien había Llegado todo rasguñado y manchado con barro. Él abrazo a su Esposa mientras esta derramaba sus lagrimas y trataba de apegarse más al pecho de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sonrió

- Parece que han crecido un montón.-dijo riendo mientras sentía un espacio casi de porte de una pelota de voleyball.

- Te extrañe un montón.-dijo Ino quien le miraba aún con ojos llorosos, luego se alzaba de puntitas de pies y besaba los labios de moreno.

- Yo también amor, yo también y mucho.- Dijo mientras besaba con ternura los sonrosados labios de la Rubia y la abrazaba con ansias.

1 mes y medio había sido mucho delirio. Para ambos.

**.Fin Drabble.**

o

-

o

-

**.Shikaino.**

**Dejen Comentarios. Con Amor. **

**de: Annifer.-  
**


	12. Tú Boca & Shikamaru x Ino

Hace Tiempo quq no me ven por aqui...Cambie de Nick. Antes Leihen, ahora Luucky )

Disfruten de Este Fic.

&

Shikaino:

* * *

**Tú Boca  
**

**.&.**

.o.

.-.

.o.

.Era diferente a como le conocian, No era gritona, estaba mАs reservada, segЗn muchos estaba mАs linda al no gritar tanto pero para Él. Ella siemre fue así

-- Que Quieres Ino?.-Pregunto tranquilamente el Castaño, Él le miraba tranquilamente, con pereza. Observaba cada detalle de sus facciones al hablar.

La muchacha le miro fijo a los ojos. Luego se enojo.

-- Shikamaru no me estas Escuchando.-dijo Ino quien inflo un poco sus mejillas, estaba sonrojada pero no sabía por qué.

él le miro... prezosamente como siempre, pero esta vez le sonrió. Por lo que la rubia dejo de hacer tanto alboroto y se quedo pegada mirandole.Ellos eran amigos, sabían sus secretos...se conocían sin necesidad de contarse cosas o de charlar todo el tiempo.

Ellos convivían, siempre juntos desde niños. Aunque no podían olvidar la etapa en la cual Ino se alejo de sus amigos de la infancia pero luego le acometió un sentimiento de culpa, de angustia al demorarse tanto en disculparese ya que el tiempo que había pasado había hecho que algunas cosas cambiaran

Como por ejemplo los gestos que hacían al hablar.

-- Ya no tines una media sonrisa.-dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentaba.

Estaban paseando por las calles de konoha, estaban en una plaza sentados frente a un banco. Sin necesidad de habalr tanto.

Ino se sorprendio al escuharle al Nara decir aquello.

-- Pero cada vez estas mАs linda...no dejes de Sonreír.-dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba a la Rubia mujer que tenia frente a Él.

Sonrió.Shikamaru le había alagado.

Cuando estaba con Él, su culpa desparecía, él sabía como hacerle sentir hacerle olvidar todo aquello que caía en sus hombros cuando caminaba sola por las sombras

Con Él nunca se sintió menos.Había confianza.

Tanta confianza que siempre podria decir lo que sintiera con Él.

Pero... quería decirle algo en especial mas no sabía como decirle.

-- No me dejes nunca .-habló Ino mientras abrazaba a Shikamaru como si fuera la ultima vez que le viera.

Como si ese tren que siempre espera sola, estubiera partiendo mientras le hacía correr para alcanzarle.

Shikamaru se extraño, Ella siempre se hacía la fuerte pero tenia sus debilidades y pocas veces las mostraba. Menos en un momentos así, Le abrazo.

Como si de eso dependiera su vida... No, Como si de eso dependiera la vida de ella.

-- Te amo .-susurraron ambos al unísono.

Se extrañaro, se miraron sorprendidos, sus ojos estaban tratando de desifrar si aquello era un sueño.Pero Ino fue más Rapida... Le beso.

sus labios rosaditos estaban aprisionando a los del morocho, saboreando su boca, su labio inferior. Luego se separo pero le beso la mejilla.

Ahora Él le besaba de nuevo, los labios sabor a fresa que le eran como un vicio, pero uno más sano y más rico que el Tabaco.

-- Quieres Ser mi novia? .-preguntó el Nara en un susurro al oído de la Yamanaka.

Ella sonriendo estrujo a Shikamaru en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Lo que quizo siempre, aunque se tardo en darse cuenta.  
Era hoy mismo de ella.

En aquel momento Él se estaba declarando, Él estaba comenzando algo que ni la muerte pondría fin.Algo que había comenzado en sus vidas pasadas mas seguiría despues de su muerte.

- Sí.-dijo Le joven mientras cogía la morena mano del castaño y entrelazaba sus dedos.

Era una realidad que muchos veían, pero que ellos recién ahora estaban viviendo.

.&.

_**.Fin. **_

* * *

**Espero que me Dejen Comentarios... Un Gusto cuidense mucho y recuerden, sigo siendo Leihen, sólo e nombre cambió. XD soy la misma loca escritora ) **

**Dejen Comentarios.**

**.&. **


	13. Unico & Shikamaru x Ino

_Espero que Disfruten Este fic :) __ Saludos._

_-_

**# Unico.**

-

La verdad era que él siempre debía esperarla, que complicado era todo... todo.  
Que grande sonaba esa palabra.  
Todo, que problematico... ya que al final todo ahora simplemente se estaba reduciendoa dos palabras.

"Ino Yamanaka"

Por dios que le hacía delirar la Rubia. Aunque odiara esperar tanto ya que era aburrido le encantaba a la vez por que siempre valía la pena. Ella era tan linda, tan delicada, con tanto caracte...Simplemente le volvía loco.

Totalmente sin sentido alguno.  
Estaba acaso enamorado... no lo sabía.

En eso los pasos de alguien bajando escalones se encargaron de sacar a un joven que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.  
El castaño se giró para mirar lo que tanto le gustaba.

La Rubia, Su rubia... Ino.  
Ahí estaba ella esperando a que él le dijera algo, sinitendose ansiosa, desesperada por escuchar aquella iniciativa para que ella pudiera estar complacida e ir a abrazarle y ahogarle en una lluvia de besos.

Pero como siempre, todo era tan problematico.

- ¡ACASO NO ME DIRAS NADA!.-gritó la Rubia quien soreía nerviosa; estaba demasiado ansiosa por saber si podría salir con auqellas prendas de vestir.

El castaño se paro, con su semblante relajado como siempre caminó hacia donde se encontraba ella. Le miro hacia abajo  
Él la pasaba por una cabeza más o menos.

Se agachó y la beso tiernamente en los labios, cogio su mano y entrelazo sus dedos para luego caminar hacia la salida.

- Vamos luego mujer problematica.-dijo en un susurro que Ino alcanzó a Escuchar, aquella frase que le hacía desesperarse, irritarse, aburrirse, enojarse y que hacía que Shikamaru Nara fuera tan Único.

Esa frase que le hacía ser Único. Él único y el más adecuado para ella.

-

**Fin Del Drabble.**

* * *

**_Les a Gustado!!? a mi Sí jijiji :) Amantes del Shikaino Dejen reviews jaajajaj ;D_  
**


	14. ¡No Entrar! & Itachi x Sasuke x Sakura

_Tiempo de un SasuSaku…pero este es un…. ¡Lean!_

* * *

**# No Entrar.  
- **

La verdad era que estaba disfrutando, aquella semana sus padres se habían ido.

Estaban en su casa solo él y su pequeño hermano Sasuke.

Quien almorzaba con su novia, una pelirosada muy linda que al primer momento que Sasuke la presentó a la familia.

Él, Itachi Uchiha había sentidos unos espeluznantes celos.

Imagínense, Él, celoso de Sasuke Uchiha… y todo por que pelirosada que ahora estaba siendo "acorralada" por los dos brazos de Itachi.

Él tenía sus manos afirmadas una a cada lado de la cabeza de Sakura.

Sí, Sakura Haruno era la más sexy colegiala que en su vida el había conocido.

Pero¡Por qué!, maldita sea por qué debió él conocerla después.

Se acerco lentamente mientras Sakura atemorizada y con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas le miraba sorprendida. Que hermosos ojos, que hermosa era ella.

Se acerco sólo para saciarse de aquel sueño que le perturbaba.

Coco

Los labios de la joven estaban cubiertos por un brillo de coco. Que exótico, pensó el joven.

Tenía que separarse por que sabía que en cualquier momento saldría del baño.

Debía hacerlo ahora o nunca.

- La cocina no queda por este lado, esta es mi habitación. Y créeme, no querrás entrar de nuevo a mi habitación.-dijo Itachi mientras tomaba a Sakura y con delicadeza la corría de su habitación.

La pelirosada miraba sorprendida, no entendía nada. Aquel beso había dejado algo en ella, pero no podía…no pensaba volver a entrar.

Era una tentación pero… ella era feliz con Sasuke.

No lo cambiaría.

-

**Fin Del Drabble**

* * *

_Dejen Reviews jijiji :) Me gustó como quedo este tb jajaja ;D_**  
**


	15. La nube más Dulce & Shikamaru x Ino

_jajaja En realidad Un Día enferma ayuda y te da inspiración jajajajaj :) además que llueve, odio la lluvia ¬¬ xD jajajaja_

Gracias :)

* * *

**La Nube más Dulce:**

&

Miro a su izquierda, una foto de Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. Estaban en la playa, recordó aquel paseo, fue divertido... además de que pasaron muchas cosas.

Algunas no tan buenas. pero las consecuencias de estas si que lo eran.

Él recordó que estuvo más de de media hora tratando de consolar a la rubia, bueno…no consolándola del todo ya que esta no lloró.

Pero él sabía que ella quería hacerlo.

Creía, que lloraría por que Sasuke se le había declarado a Sakura. Pensó que la rubia estaba sufriendo por eso.

Pero era por otra cosa, era por él.

Y él no se dio cuenta hasta que Ino le gritó en la cara sus sentimientos y que el era un tonto al no darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía.

La rubia había estado celosa de Temari¡¡de Temari!!

Si supiera que Temari era quien trataba de animar al castaño para que se declarase a Ino, pero este pensaba que ella estaba embobada con Sasuke.

Shikamaru estaba recostado en aquel momento en la cama de Ino. Los padres de ambos habían salido dándoosle espacio al par de jóvenes.

Miro a su derecha y vio que la joven había despertado; le miraba con esos azules ojos.

Le encantaban, le encantaba ella.

Él le sonrió y se acerco para probar suavemente el labio inferior de la joven, luego el superior. Había comido cerezas ya que tenía el sabor de estas en sus labios además de que no estaban sonrosados como siempre si no que estaban morados. Pero le encantaba su Boca…sea cual sea el color.

Tenía un sabor único.

- Eres mi Nube más dulce.-dijo Shikamaru quien tenía su boca a escasos milímetros de la me la joven.

La Rubia le sonreía, fue ella que juguetona le lamió los labios al castaño.

Quien simplemente rió. Ellos eran novios desde aquel paseo; aquel paso, que hasta ahora habían transcurrido 3 años y medio.

Y no se cansaba de esa Rubia, eran tan espontánea, tan original…tan ella.

Ella era sin duda su Nube más Dulce.

**Fin Del Drabble**

* * *

Dejen Comentrios jaja ;D 

_Sherrice Adjani_ : No te preocupes si te gusta el ShikaTema :) de gustos no hay anda escrito...jejeje :)

Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga: jajaja gracias a ti me dieron ganas de subir este ficcito jajaja es que son cosas chicas que se hacen de repente xD wii

Arashi-koi: jajaja sabes que ese drabble ma a gustado arto como que me enredo nosé fue bkm jajaja Escribire más así creo. Gracias :) wiii xD


	16. Sasori x Deidara

**SasoDei O: nosé si lo acepten pero que vá...para mi son sexys juntos - **

* * *

**U**niverso **A**lterno

**UA**

**U**niverso **A**lterno

**UA**

&

_**Drabble**__ Sasori_**&**_Deidara _

_-_

_-_

Ellos eran compañeros de instituto y también de habitación; el rubio pelilargo era extrovertido mientras que el pelirrojo era más introvertido. Pero entre ellos eran muy buenos amigo, para el resto, muy buenos amigos pero entre ellos había algo más que una simple amistad.

Para Sasori era algo extraño, eran tan diferentes y él siempre pensó que sería heterosexual mas luego de su ruptura con Sakura, quien le dejó por el Uchiha.

Él se había emborrachado en un bar que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Al llegar a la posada en la cual vivía; Deidara, su amigo y compañero de pieza, estaba viendo televisión echado en el sillón mientras un semblante de preocupación le adornaba su rostro pero aquel semblante cambió a uno de sorpresa al ver entrar a Sasori, quien al voltearse para cerrar la puerta se pegó en la cabeza con esta.

Deidara quería reír, el seriote y estudioso de su amigo en esas condiciones era divertido pero dado el caso no podía. El rubio le escuchó atentamente todo lo que Sasori decía sobre Sakura.

Que era una puta, mujerzuela, que le había cambiado por un arrogante que no la haría para nada feliz.

Deidara sólo escuchaba; de vez en cuando rodaba los ojos y respondía seriamente al pelirrojo que dejara de pensar en ella.

Sasori no supo por qué o cómo había sucedido pero se encontraba debajo de un Rubio que le miraba fijo a los ojos.

Recordar aquello era algo divertido, ahora divertido. Desde que el pelirrojo había cortado con Sakura y la había olvidado al sentir los labios de Deidara sobre los suyos además de que aquella noche pasaran montones de cosas más; fue extraño, pero no por eso malo.

- _Pensar que era heterosexual y deje por esto a las mujeres.-_bromeó Sasori mientras recostados sobre la cama de Deidara veían televisión mas el rubio se comportaba como un crío.

Deidara le miro serio; sabía que bromeaba pero el pelirrojo era alguien especial para él.

- Pero este.-dijo Deidara mientras se subía rápidamente sobre Sasori y sujetaba las manos del pelirrojo una a cada lado de su roja cabellera.

El rubio sonrió

- Este crío te ha hecho gemir mucho más que las otras.-susurró en el oído a Sasori, quien sintió una extraña corriente que recorría su cuerpo.

Los labios de Deidara se posaron sobre los de él, sutiles movimientos hacían que aquel beso tomara otro rumbo.

Las caricias le siguieron, que caricias eran aquellas.

Un gemido escapo de los labios de Deidara cuando ahora era Sasori quien sonreía juguetonamente con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas; sus manos tocaban por todas partes al Rubio.

Besos acompañados de caricias, el paraíso para uno creado por el otro.

El ultimo beso cortante de Sasori.

- Hoy no podemos seguir, mi tiempo de descanso a terminado mañana tengo certamen, debo irme.-dijo mientras besó por ultima vez claro está que esta vez no fue un beso tan fugaz como las otras.

Sasori le sonrió mientras se paraba y acomodaba su pantalón, pero la camisa con la cual andaba no era necesario ponérsela. No si quería ver los ojos de Deidara posados en él.

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, que estaba al lado derecho de la de Deidara.

Pasando por el umbral de su puerta mientras se preparaba mentalmente para estudiar susurro para dejar hasta ahí por ahora aquel tema.

_- Soy un hombre enamorado; de otro hombre...-_susurró mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabeza meneaba de derecha a izquierda y una sonrisa adornada por sus blancos dientes alumbraba aquel rostro.

* * *

**Fin Del Drabble**

_Dejen Reviews :) i...para el otro drabble._

_a) ItaSakuSasu_

_b) Shikaino_

_c) Sorpresa ;D _


	17. El Manuscrito & Shikamaru x Ino

* * *

_Aqui esta nuestro amada pareja Shikaino :)_

* * *

Drabble Shikaino

**El Manuscrito:**

&

La rubia le miraba con sus azules ojos mientras el castaño esperaba que le dieran una respuesta. Para el era importante, aquel estupido sensei le había pedido que hiciera un texto para poner en el panel del curso.

La mirada que le recordaba al océano se dirigió nuevamente hacia el manuscrito que Shikamaru le había preguntado si podía ser ella quien leyera aquel papel expreso de sentimientos…le había pedido a ella que fuera la primera en leer ese manuscrito.

"_Aquel pasar que nos lleva a la locura mas nunca puede encontrar un buen final  
ni como ese caminar ni como ese escritor que nunca en alguno de sus trabajos punto y coma a escrito  
uno piensa y vaya que es raro mas no es malo no no lo es pero si cuesta más entenderlo una guerra de palabras nos llevan a conocer como realmente eres tú a saber que quieres hacer y cómo cuando donde con quien para quien y más cosas  
no te imaginas a el quijote en una galaxia misteriosa no no eres capaz como tampoco de saber o aceptar al menos que vuestra opinión si no la expresas correctamente puede causar daño como dicen no es la acción la cual causa trastorno si no la opinión del resto ¿que raro no? no no es raro simplemente costará entenderle es diferente eso es lo que pasa  
te miro y escucho vuestra melodiosa risa que hace que no sepa que hacer siento en mi como si picotearan fuerte como si mis sentimientos fueran pan que le lanzas con esa risotada tuya a esas pobres aves que comen así es como me dejas de hacer daño o eso es lo que tú crees te mirare y reiré algún día seré yo quien te cante al odio o simplemente no cantare os gritare todo lo que me hiciste sentir para ver si es que así puedo llegar a odiarte pero aunque hasta hoy me vendiste en actos suficientes el odio que podría albergar no te odio  
no puedo hacerlo y menos ahora."_

- Quise hacerlo sin escribir algún punto, coma o algo por el estilo.-se excusó Shikamaru.

La rubia le miro sorprendida, aquellos sentimientos eran muy lindos, no podía decir nada más.

-Está precioso Shikamaru.-gritó la rubia mientras se alzaba enrollando sus brazos al cuello del morocho.

El castaño simplemente se sonrojo, le gustaba que ella le abrazara como también le gustaban esos besos con sabor a bálsamo labial de coco que a veces la rubia usaba en sus sonrosados labios.

Sus labios se acercaron a los del moreno, quería besarlo…le encantaba como era él y su extraño punto de vista,

No, no era extraño simplemente era coherente.

- Te amo bobo.-dijo la Rubia mientras su rostro estaba entre su cuello.

Shikamaru sonrió, vaya que le encantaba que ella fuera la primera en leer- y en todo para él- ya que ella siempre le abrazaba, besaba, mimaba y gritaba dependiendo de la ocasión

Ella simplemente era Ino Yamanaka; su Ino y de nadie más hasta que él se aburriera…cosa que no ocurriría.

-

Fin del Drabble.

* * *

_ Dejen Reviews :)_

_Continuaran..._


	18. ¿Cama o Fiesta? & Sasori x Deidara

* * *

_SasoDei ;D Yaoi, jiji pero ahora... sólo lean mejor. _

* * *

**Drabble SasoDei  
****¿Cama o Fiesta?****  
**  
La verdad es que él era un joven aburrido. Estaban en un fiesta con música a todo volumen por todos lados, un montón de estudiantes de su facultad y universidad bailando además de estar ya un poco alcoholizados pero que hacía él.

Echarse en un sillón a lo largo, por suerte cabía en él desde la cabeza a los pies, su rostro estaba cubierto por un cojín.

- _Me aburro_.-susurro aquel pelirrojo.

La música sonaba, las bromas que sus amigos hacían también; al parecer Deidara había simpatizado con todos. Era bueno que sus amigos conocieran a su pareja, ellos sabían que él era homosexual mas nunca se habían interesado en conocer a Deidara.

Ahora que lo conocían no paraban de reírse juntos.

- _¡¡A la rumita!!_.-escuchó una vocecilla alegrae Sasori mientras sentía el peso de alguien sobre él. Bajo el cojín con el cual se cubría su rostro mostrando así sólo sus ojos.

Era él, le miraba sonriente y sonrosado.  
Se veía lindo.

- _Sasori mira que eres aburrido, estamos en una fiesta y tú recostado en el sofá_.-le reprimió el rubio con un tono aniñado al hablar.

Sasori le miro serio. Deidara se sonrojó por eso, sus personalidad eran diferentes él mismo lo sabía perfectamente pero como dicen…polos opuestos se atraen.  
Ese era su caso.

El pelirrojo dejo el cojín a un lado, con su mano derecha acerco del cuello al rubio para así juntar sus labios comenzando así a saborearlos poco a poco.

Se sentó al lado de él, sus labios no se separaban. Las manos de Deidara subieron a la cabeza de Sasori.  
Se separaron con la respiración entre cortada, al pelirrojo le encantaba hacer sonrojar al rubio, sí que era divertido.

Más que esa aburrida fiesta¡¡día viernes por dios!!. Ellos podrían estar haciendo otras cosas en vez de estar en esa fiesta monótona y aburrida.

Deidara estaba sonrojado, Sasori curvó sus labios mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, miro de reojo a los demás invitados de aquella fiesta y se acercó a él para susurrarle algo en el oído.

- _La decisión es tuya_.-dijo Sasori en el oído del joven rubio provocando que a este se le erizaran los cabellos.

El pelirrojo sonrió  
-_Tú eliges, Seguir en esta fiesta o ir a mi departamento_.-dijo Sasori mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que Deidara se sonrojara a más no poder.

La respuesta fue inmediata, Sasori miraba sonriente a Deidara mientras este sonrió con un tinte carmesí que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

- _Tu cama, digo…tu apartamento_.-se corrigió Deidara sonrojándose para luego reír.  
Sasori sólo sonreía, después de todo era en parte verdad lo que el rubia dijo.

Los cabellos sueltos del rubio cubrían el almohadón, este miraba hacia la ventana donde sentado en una silla sólo en ropa interior estaba Sasori mirándole con un semblante que hacia que el rubio babeara sin poder detenerse, que se ruborizara, que se excitara y que le hiciera pensar malas cosas (no malas pero si pervertidas).

Sasori le miraba riendo, la ventana estaba levemente abierta ya que el pelirrojo tenía un cigarro apunto de acabar en su mano derecha. El pelo revoloteado y un rostro que tenía "pegado" en su frente un cartel de: "Gané, acabo de demostrarte que soy sexy, no lo niegues"

El rubio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba abrazándole mientras le marcaba el cuello.

Se sonrojo mientras un exquisito escalofrío le bajaba por su espalda.  
Sasori se acerco a su oreja y susurro.  
- _Vamos de nuevo_.- por lo que sin decir nada más que sonreír con ese tinte carmesí en sus mejillas Deidara besaba al pelirrojo.

Sí, debía admitirlo, había conocido a los amigos de su novio, se había reído mucho con ellos, se había alcoholizado un tanto pero eran cien veces mejor esos besos en su cuello, en sus omoplatos, en sus hombros, en su espalda, en su torso…esos labios definitivamente le mataban.

Era mucho mejor eso que esa fiesta, Sí…mucho mejor.

-

**Fin Del Drabble**

* * *

Dejen Reviews ;D 


	19. Trabajo con Amigos & Itachi x Sakura

* * *

_Las vacaciones de 18 llegaron ;D nosé si podre wubir más ahí vere. pero les deje estos 3 ultimos Drabbles, Bye dejen Reviews_

* * *

**&  
**

**Drabble ItaSaku**(¿)

Trabajar con Amigos:

&

Habrá alguien en su casa(?), pelirosada mientras entraba hacia la casa de Sasuke Uchiha, había ido otras veces y sus padres eran hermosos además que el hermano de este estaba buenísimo según muchas jóvenes y hasta profesoras.

Pero por suerte de la pelirosada en la casa de Sasuke no había nadie. Subió las escaleras junto al pelinegro y se dirigieron a la pieza de este.

Tenían que hacer un trabajo para la clase y como Sakura junto a Naruto eran los mejores amigos del inadaptado social del Uchiha.

Los trabajos tenía que hacerlos obligada siempre con Naruto y Sasuke.

Pero algo era bueno, Naruto increíblemente tenía una excelente redacción por lo que Sakura y Sasuke hacían la mayoría de las cosas Naruto las redactaba y ayudaba en lo que podía.

Aunque siempre que estaba con sus amigos debía gritar aún más que de la cuenta le gustaba estar con sus mejores amigos.

Luego de un feroz grito para Sasuke y Naruto salió de la habitación de estos para así dirigirse al baño mas no contaba con que se perdería y fuera a dar a la cocina de la mansión Uchiha.

Sí, era una condenada mansión pensaba Sakura.

Una mano acarició los cabellos de Sakura que ahora estaban nuevamente largos, casi hasta el trasero mas como tenía el pelo ondulado habían cabellos más cortos y otro más largos.

Sakura se volteó pensando que Naruto se había ido a disculpar pero como estaba cabreada se volteo enoja y a punto de gritarle un montón de dolorosas cosas mas no contaba con que no fuera Naruto.

Era Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke que cursaba el último año de instituto.

Los ojos verdes de la joven no podían espesar menor sorpresa.

- Hola…-susurro nerviosa Sakura con una voz apenas audible para Itachi.

Itachi la miró y sonrió luego habló

- Buenos días Sakura Haruno-dijo para sorpresa de Sakura, quien se sonrojó notablemente al saber que el hermano de su mejor amigo se sabía su nombre.

Aunque ella iba a casa de Sasuke con Naruto nunca había tenido opción de entablar conversación alguna con Itachi.

- cómo sabe mi nombre (?).-dijo Sakura sin querer, estaba pensando y eso siempre le pasaba ella sabía bien que algún día eso el jugaría una mala pasada pero debía ser justo en ese momento que le jugara una mala pasada.

¡Justo que hablaba con Itachi Uchiha!

- Por que eres una de las más deseada por mucho del Instituto…a decir verdad, las niñas de tu edad salieron buenas… la tal Ino Yamanaka, Tenten(¿) y Hinata aunque esa niña es más como un pollito, es tierna.-dijo Itachi mientras hablaba normalmente y luego estallaba en carcajadas.

Sakura estaba más relajada, Itachi se veía como alguien de mal carácter pero al parecer ella atraía a esas personas (Sasuke y Naruto)

- Sí, creo que es eso…-pensó Sakura al recordar lo malhumorado que era Sasuke y lo problemático que era Naruto.

Sin darse cuenta la Pelirosada había estado conversando y tomando jugo por media a una hora y aún tenían muchas cosas que hablar mas recordó que tenía que hacer un trabajo.

-Debo ir a terminar el trabajo.-dijo la pelirosada mientras se paraba de la mesa al igual que Itachi.

Caminaron por el pasillo mientras el pelinegro guiaba a Sakura hasta la habitación de su hermano.

-Bueno, nos vemos en el Instituto.-dijo Sakura mientras se despedía pero Itachi se acercó y le beso "en la mejilla" pero fue un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios de la pelirosada.

El sonrió y Sakura se sonrojo.

- Mañana juntémoslos en el 2do y 3er receso para hablar, eres muy linda Sakura.-dijo Itachi mientras se iba hacia la habitación al final del pasillo.

Sakura sonrojada entro a la habitación de Sasuke, preparada mentalmente para el reto del año mas cual fue su sorpresa al verles ahí…al verles así.

Sasuke estaba dormido al igual que Naruto, ambos dormían en la cama de Sasuke la cual era de dos plazas y algo por lo que tenían su respectivo espacio cada uno.

El trabajo lo estaba imprimiendo, lo habían terminado sin ella.

Sakura sonrió y abrió el closet de Sasuke, sabía muy bien donde estaban las frazadas.

Sacó una y con cuidado se subió a la cama dejando sus zapatillas a los pies de la cama junto a 2 pares de zapatillas más(las de Sasuke y Naruto).

Sakura se acomodo entre Naruto y Sasuke dejando a los tres bajo la frazada abrigados. Sonrió.

Ella había dormido con sus amigos, pero era tal la confianza que nunca había pasado nada.

Pero esa confianza no sabía si decirle al Uchiha sobre Itachi, aunque Sakura sabía de sobra que siempre terminaba contándole a esos dos las cosas.

Ellos eran amigos, pero eran amigos celosos.

&

**Fin Del Drabble**

* * *

**¿Revies para la Escritora? **

**:B **


	20. Concetración & Sasori x Deidara

_SasoDei nuevamente :) wí luego vere con que continuo jejeje, espero les guste...salió cortito _

* * *

**Drabble SasoDei**

Concentración:

&

Esta ahí sentado frente a él¿¡Cómo esperaba que se concentrara si le miraba de esa manera!?

- Etto, Sasori...¿por qué me miras así?.-dijo Deidara mientras cascaditas caían de sus ojos, necesitaba concentrarse mas era muy difícil si la persona que te gusta te mira con ese mirar que te desviste

Sasori le miraba a través de esos cristales, a Deidara le encantaba como se veía con lentes mas él sólo les usaba para leer, estudiar, para ver televisión o el computador.

Deidara le miraba sonrojado, habían decidido estudiar juntos y lo estaban haciendo bien pero de la nada el pelirrojo le miraba así.

-No quieres que te mire.-dijo Sasori sacando de sus pensamientos a Deidara, el rubio se sonrojo notablemente, era obvio que SÍ quería que le mirara así…ahora, era diferente de por que justo en el momento donde el necesitaba estar más concentrado en sus ejercicios que en el pelirrojo.

En el rostro de Sasori una media sonrisa apareció.

Se levanto de la silla tranquilamente, al llegar al lado del Rubio se agacho y lo besó fugazmente.

Deidara se perdía con esos besos, era difícil pensar con esos preciosos y mortíferos labios que le besaban sin compasión además que en algún momento le dejaban y hasta ahí llegaba su resistencia.

El beso se corto cuando Sasori separo sus labios no sin antes morder el labio inferior del Rubio.

-Iré a comprar, espero te concentres.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía de la habitación ya con su saco en la mano.

Deidara se sorprendió.

En la mesa de la cocina estaba el rubio, gélido; que se suponía que debía hacer, ahora ni él recordaba.

Que difícil era concentrarse con el pelirrojo, además que era él quien tenía el vendito control de todo.

Por los ojos de Deidara caían cascaditas de lagrimas, tenía que estudiar… pero mataría a Sasori al llegar por dejarle con esa excitación.

Sí, luego de que hicieran eso…el podría estudiar.

- Es un plan perfecto…-dijo Deidara mientras trataba de hacer el ultimo ejercicio ahora no tan concentrado mas sí relajado.

**Fin Del Drabble.**

* * *

_¿Reviews para la Autora? _

_¿Sí..? _


	21. Sin Auto & Sasori x Deidara

_Dejen Reviews...wii me gusta hacer Drabbles ;D _

* * *

**Pareja: Sasori&Deidara**

Nombre Del Capítulo: Sin Auto.

* * *

&

-

-

Los cabellos del rubio jugueteaban con el viento que venía en su contra, Aquel convertible rojo que tenía Sasori era envidiable mas en lo único que él podía pensar era en que nuevamente iban a "Estudiar" a casa del pelirrojo.

Pero Deidara sabía que eso no ocurriría, siempre era lo mismo.

Luego de clases su hermana Ino se iba en su maldito Auto(él no tenía y ella sí, eso era desigualdad) y le dejaba solo.

Ella se iba con su novio Shikamaru y sus amigos.

Pero él no podía quejarse… siempre acababa siendo recogido por el pelirrojo, quien le ofrecía llevarle a su casa.

Siempre…desde hace ya meses de la misma rutina.

- Antes quería un auto Dei¿por qué ya no?.-preguntó con una media sonrisa en su rostro el Pelirrojo que miró pícaro a el Rubio.

Deidara le miró sorprendido, luego se sonrojó.

Eso era verdad, él siempre alegaba que quería un auto…pero sus padres sabían que era un loco e imprudente.

Pero prefería ser eso…y estar al lado de su Pelirrojo chofer que manejar aburridamente.

- Por que el dinero del auto…lo estoy guardando para nuestras vacaciones este verano.-dijo con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas el rubio mientras se acercaba sin pudor alguno y besaba los sonrosados labios del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo sonrió más.

Deidara le miraba risueño y con sus mejillas más rojas.

- Mejor…-dijo Sasori mientras aceleraba más y adelantaba a su cuñada, quien iba riendo a carcajadas junto a sus amigas y Novio.

No le caía mal esa rubia, era divertida al igual que el bobo de su novio; como no si eran hermanos.

Agradecía ha sus suegros que le regalaran a ella primero un auto.

Así el podría distraer más el Rubio.

Eso sí que era divertido.

Distraerlo.

Miro a su izquierda y el sonriente rubio miraba pensativo el rápido pasar de los árboles mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos rubios que ahora se le iban a la cara.

Además, sí era un loco. Podría pasarle algo.

Era bueno que no tuviera auto, tampoco licencia; se imaginaba al Rubio en un accidente…él con solo una venda en su cabeza pero su convertible rojo hecho un desastre.

Con cara de inocente le decía…

Lo siento, quería manejar yo

- No…nunca.-respondió para su imaginación en voz alta el pelirrojo

Deidara le miro extrañado, Sasori le devolvió la mirada y añadió

- No se te ocurra nunca sacar mi auto si no sabes manejar, prefiero ser tu chofer de por vida –

Deidara extrañado a más no poder, sólo rió.

**- **

**Fin Del Drabble**

**&**

* * *

_wii Dejen Reviews :B me gustó _

_¿a ustedes?__  
_


	22. Mí Problematica & Shikamaru x Ino

_Drabble Shikaino_

_Con amor para e Club de Fans de esta pareja _

_viva el Shikaino_

_;D_

_& el SasoDei xD_

_& _

* * *

**Mí Problemática**

-

-

Era extraño, aquella memoria que dejo la Rubia en la tumba de su sensei. Él había querido acompañarla ya que sabía lo que siempre ocurría.

Ella lloraba, pero no enfrente de cualquiera ya que según muchos ella era una niña boba sin sentimientos preocupada al cien por ciento de la belleza.

No era así, Shikamaru sabía perfectamente que no era así, Chouji también sabía, Asuma-sensei siempre lo supo.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la tumba de su sensei para coger la carta que la rubia había dejado junto a una rosa blanca & una vela morada que se consumía lentamente.

La rubia estaba sentada y usaba la chaqueta de jounnin del Nara, la tenía doblada entre sus rodillas & su rostro hundido en ella.

Leyó nuevamente, ella no era superficial…ella era una poeta, era un amiga, era su amor, era la mejor personas que conoció a pesar de que siempre estuviera actuando a ser una egoísta sin sentimientos.

_"Sí hice mal en gritarte o simplemente en hablarte así, perdóname, es mejor que me lo hayas dicho así puedo mejorar i tratar de no hacer lo mismo.  
No va con esa intención, espero que lo sepas.  
Por qué te quiero más que la mierda, por que no quiero que de nuevo se cumple un año & pase lo que para mí es llamado siempre.  
No quiero...me entristezco, me dan ganas de llorar.  
Déjeme en esa calle dónde sé que podré pensar, déjeme en esa orilla donde sé que el mar me bañará.  
Déjeme saborear los colores de las lagrimas, déjeme releer lo que acabaré pro escribir.  
Simplemente déjame errar & aprender que podemos realmente perdonar.  
No quiero hacer nada, por miedo a borrar todo.  
Quiero esperar, dejar que el mundo corra solo.  
Amatista, déjame respirar; no quiero que en mi cuello te hundas más,.no quiero que mi pecho quede sin poder respirar.  
Quiero poder hablar...quiero poder gritar  
la vida quitarme podría & eso crees saberlo muy bien.  
Mis ojos no lloran por cualquiera, el vaso de tormentas que derramé  
no quiere para de llover... El calor que hizo & dejé, nunca me dejara envolver.  
Cariño envuélveme con fuerza, Odio deja de besar, Pasión no te creas la muerte, Muerte no dejes de flores contar.  
Una letra que sigue corriendo a la primera, unos dedos que no dejan de teclear  
No quiero perder nada de lo que hasta ahora tengo, pero sí quisiera perder algo.  
El miedo que no puedo perder mas no quiero.  
Puedo hacer que las lágrimas se sequen, puedo sí hablar.  
Puedo hablarte un millar de cosas  
cómo estrellas en el cielo puedes contar  
Cómo arenilla que en las curvas entra ya.  
409 & nada más, unas letras que no dirán  
nada más & nada menos de lo que realmente pueden expresar  
Es abstracto pensar que el razonamiento del que cree razonar esta correcto en los parámetros de quien pude decir si es que es o no correcto.  
Nubes paren ya de llorar  
que sus dulces gotas incoloras  
ínfimos amigos que corren alrededor mío.  
Gigantes luces que llaman ciudad.  
Déjame dormir, déjame pensar en tranquilidad.  
No dejes que mi mente se carcoma por el perdonar  
no impida, eso sí, que me cuestione cómo será el perdón que os debo.  
El que me debes.  
El que daré  
El que me daréis.  
No, nubes  
mejor sonrían hacia el suelo.  
Sonrían & déjenos recordar mas no llorar  
por favor  
sólo recordar  
no llorar.  
Quien será el pobre diablo que sienta igual que yo  
sólo espero que no sea igual  
qué simplemente lea & entienda  
que lea & suspire  
que lea & comprenda...  
que compadezca  
más que no pregunte cosa alguna.  
dejemos que el destino nos de respuesta  
que el destino nos de las muchas que nos debe.  
pero recuerda nunca culpar por todo al destino, que si lo haces  
en realidad es por miedo, miedo a afrontar las cosas.  
Satisfacción, igual  
ya que se necesita saber  
que todo pasará...por que así era  
& no por que erramos.  
& no por que erramos  
no, no por eso  
casi eso"_

_.  
_

Shikamaru miró a Ino & caminó hacia ella.

-- A qué viene eso Ino.-dijo Shikamaru mientras se arrodillaba para mirar de frente a su novia.

La rubia alzó su rostro, en el cual las lagrimas habían marcado delicados caminos.

Sin decir nada la rubia se abalanzó a los brazos del Nara.

Lloró, lloró & lloró

Para luego besarle con ansiedad, con desesperación, desconsuelo, soledad…con miedo.

-- Shikamaru, no me dejes por favor, no me dejes; no te vayas nunca de mi lado, si quieres estar con otra os lo permito pero no me dejes, no tú, no tú ahora que Chouji esta malherido, no tú…no quiero que tú-- .-dijo Ino pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por los dedos que Shikamaru posó sobre los labios de la joven haciéndola callar.

La miró tranquilamente, examinándola, comprendiéndola, queriéndola, deseándola y amándola.

Cómo a ninguna mujer pudo querer.

-- No digas bobadas, problemática; no pienso dejarte…no por que si te dejo será sólo para hacerte feliz si tu quieres estar con alguien más. Sólo por eso, aunque, tal vez ni eso. Eres mía, ere mí problemática.-dijo mientras la besaba y era correspondido.

Cómo podía aquel perezoso ser el único que le alegrara cuando estuviera más depresiva. Aún no se lo explicaba pero daba gracias a eso

-- Te amo Shikamaru.-dijo Ino mientras se abrazaba a el pecho del hombre.

Shikamaru le beso la frente, el cabello, los ojos, la nariz y por último pero más importante la boca.

-- Yo igual te amo, problemática.-dijo mientras la abrazaba para así protegerla.

No podía dejar ir a la persona a quien pertenecía el más exquisito sabor que había probado en su vida.

No, no podía dejar ir a su Problemática.

-

-

**Fin Del Drabble**

**&**

* * *

_Espero Dejen Reviews _

_Ya que este me gustó como quedo, además lo que escribi fue cmo inspirante(?) jajaja xD_

_no sé pero me gustó._

_& _


	23. Secretos Academicos & Sasuke x Sakura

_Drabble, esta vez SasuSaku._

_Espero que les guste & queden con ganas de más._

_& _

* * *

SasuSaku.

**Secretos Académicos (¿)**

&

Era imposible no mirarla, sabía que era su colega & todo eso pero nadie en aquel condenado instituto podía negar que la profesora de Educación Física Sakura Haruno estaba buenísima o que el profesor de Matemáticas, el gran genio Sasuke Uchiha era un sex appeal; no, no había duda.

Helos ahí, la pelirrosa sacando una bebida de la maquina, el pelinegro mirándola desde una mesa.

La pelirrosa se volteo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar ver su cintura, su escote, su abdomen tan apretado en esa camiseta apretada. Su trasero de bombilla en ese pantalón de buso se veía estupendo.

-- Quieres una coca cola?.-preguntó Sakura mientras le sonreía.

El Uchiha sacó sus extraños pensamientos y asintió.

Luego de comer deberían volver pero por mientras no pensar en eso, que ya tenían mucho a los alumnos que les acosaban y cargoseaban en clases.

-- Son una peste.-dijo Sasuke mientras comentaban el tema con Sakura y los otros colegas quienes igual eran "asechados" cómo Shikamaru, Ino y Neji Hyuuga.

Shikamaru asintió mientras se tomaba un café expreso. El Hyuuga hizo un gesto ya que su boca estaba llena de tallarines con salsa roja. Sakura fue la única que se quedó pensando.

-- Yo los encuentro tiernos, aunque los de ultimo curso me acosan demasiado.-dijo en susurro mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo carmesí.

Sasuke & los demás sólo la miraron.

El timbre sonó y de a poco los profesores ahí presentes hasta que quedaron la pelirrosa con el pelinegro.

Sasuke se acercó fiero hasta la joven mujer y sin ningún pudor alguno la besó.

-- Yo soy mejor que los enanos, pobre de ellos que te hagan algo por que renuncio y les pego, me oíste bien.-dijo serio(celoso) el Uchiha mientras besaba posesivamente los labios de Sakura.

La pelirosada sólo sonrió, Su novio era un celoso…y todo por que su noviazgo era un _Se - Cre - To.-_

**Fin Del Drabble**

**&**

* * *

**¿ **_Que les pareció?_

_jejeje, dejen Reviews_

_Pronto el sigueinte capitulo. _


	24. La Espera & Sasori x Deidara

_Drabble SasoDei, con cariño _

_Para quienes leen estos drabbles en Foros Dx._

_Y para los que los leen aquí también. _

_(L) _

* * *

Sasori & Deidara

**La Espera**

**&**

Estaba ahí frente a su notebook, cuando llegara ese maldito rubio ojiazul se las haría pagar.

Nadie deja le dejaba plantado, NADIE dejaba pagando a Sasori.

Aunque debía admitir que a pesar de el retraso del rubio, aún seguía esperándole como estúpido.

Era la primera persona que le hacía esperar…a su madre nunca la espero, tampoco a su padre ya que si no llegaban o 5 minutos antes o 1 minuto después se iba del lugar.

Sin embargo la pregunta no secaba, por qué a él sí le esperaba.

No sólo le esperaba, LLEBABA ESPERANDO UNA HORA CON 27 MINUTOS Y 55 SEGUNDO; 56…57…58…59..

-- Lamento la demora.-se escuchó la voz del esperado en frente del pelirrojo, justo cuando el minuto 28 se había cumplido.

He lo ahí, Deidara por fin se había dignado a llegar.

La mirada de Sasori era helada, pero el rostro y ojos del Rubio eran diferentes; sus ojos brillaban denotando arrepentimiento, por otra parte su cabello estaba un poco revuelto y sus mejillas levemente teñidas con un rojizo.

-- Te espere, espero que aprecies lo que es eso viniendo de _MÍ_ parte.-dijo Sasori mientras se paraba con sus cosas arregladas para dirigirse con el rubio a _otra parte._

Deidara sonrió provocando como reflejo una sonrisa de parte del pelirrojo.

-- Sí, lo aprecio; gracias…pero la respuesta del profe se alargó, además necesitaba aprender a hacer el maldito ejercicio ya que _contigo no pude estudiar_.-respondió Deidara quien al decir lo ultimo miro fijo al pelirrojo, cómo para que entendiera el por qué dé.

Sasori sonrió, sabía que valía la pena esperar aunque la espera fuese tan tediosa.

Ahora irían a su casa, comería algo y haría cosas que hacen las parejas. Si, _cosas que hacen las parejas._

**&**

**Fin Del Drabble**

* * *

_A quién no le a pasado, jajajaja._

_Dejen su opinion ya que esta es importantísima para el escritor ;D_

_& _**  
**


	25. Salvado y Dios & Sasuke x Sakura

Como que hacía Falta uno de esta pareja... SasuSaku ;D

-

-

* * *

**Salvador & Dios**

&

_Sasuke & Sakura_

--

El olor del vino que aquel viejo había toado le pegaba en la cara, estaba paralizada; lo escuchaba hablar, sentía ese desagradable olor tan cerca, él le paraba especialmente para hablarle a ella.

¿¡Por qué Ella!?

Diablos, que alguien la sacara de ahí… por favor.

- Pero dígame la verdad, usted que cree de mí; no pienses mal, sólo soy un amigo de tu padre & nada más.-dijo Aquel peliblanco.

Era verdad que su padre conocía a ese caballero desde hace años, era uno de sus mejores amigos; pero no de ella y menos si aquel estaba pasado en copas.

- Pero sí o no (¿) .-preguntó de nuevo acercándose más a la pelirrosada

Su brazo izquierdo a la derecha de ella, se sentía como un ratoncito acorralado por un gato.

Nunca pensó que sería así de malo sentirse así.

- ¡Hey! idiota, déjala… Deja a mí novia.-dijo una ronza voz perteneciente a la de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura miró con sus brillosos orbes verdes al Pelinegro, Era alto, musculoso, un Uchiha reconocido por muchos. Tanto así que el peliblanco no dudo en irse de ahí tambaleándose.

- Gracias.-dijo Sakura mientras despertaba a Sasuke de su sueño de furia hacia ese asqueroso viejo, si no hubiera llegado ahora tal vez que hubiera pasado… ese pensamiento carcomía al Uchiha pro dentro.

Miró a Sakura Y sintió que el odio por aquel peliblanco creció, la Pelirrosada tenía los ojos llorosos y su rostro no podía explicar mayor agradecimiento al Uchiha.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke corrió hacia el peliblanco, le proporcionó uno que otro golpe & volteándose con su furia ya saciada pero debía de saberlo ya que eso le pasaba por tocar a SU Sakura; Sakura medio sonreía, agradecida de todo corazón en el fondo.

La grande mano de Sasuke envolvió la pequeña de Sakura & así se fueron a paso rápido de aquél lugar.

Sakura iría a dormir a casa de los Uchiha. Era por eso que estaba en esa parada de auto bus esperando que Sasuke la recogiera.

Sasuke cogió la mochila de la joven y la cargó en su hombro. Era divertido ver al joven cien por ciento machote cargando una mochila rosa de la mano de una tierna pelirrosada.

- Gracias por no tardar.-dijo Sakura mientras se abrazaba al pecho del Uchiha.

Sasuke solo sonrió, estaba seguro de que lo agradecía más él que ella.

&. &. &. &. &

- Que duerman bien, Espero que te haya gustado la Cena, _Sakurita.-_dijo alegre la señora Uchiha, madre de Sasuke

Sakura sólo sonrió. Itachi la miraba riendo abiertamente & el padre de este también le sonreía.

Los Uchiha siempre la trataban bien.

Todo por que ella estaba loca por Sasuke Uchiha.

Su salvador.

- Te amo.-dijo Sakura cuando ya estaban encerrados en al habitación de Sasuke y las prendas de ropa se hacían cada vez más escasas.

Los labios de ambos eran un vicio. Una pareja de viciosos salvadores.

- Mí vicioso salvador.-gimió Sakura reaccionando a las miles de caricias & movimientos que Sasuke hacía sobre ella.

Sí, era su salvador & como un Dios en la cama.

--

**Fin Del Drabble **

-

-

* * *

&

**Dejen Reviews** - _Dejen Reviews_ - Dejen Reviews

&

¿Hacía falta un SasuSau no creen?


	26. Me caí & Neji x Tenten

Nuevo Drabble, con amor para los fans del

Neji Tenten

-

Dejen Reviews después

-

* * *

Drabble NejiTenten

**Me caí**

**&**

Habían estado de compras por aquel centro comercial, ese GRAN centro comercial que Neji Hyuuga detestaba tanto o menos que el Uchiha.

Se venía una fiesta grande & que mejor idea habían decidido las respectivas novias de Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto que ir a comprar todas juntas.

Tenten junto a Neji, su novio. Pasaron a una tienda mientras Naruto e Ino arrastraban a los demás a una tienda de música.

El castaño se quedó mirando zapatillas mientras su novia miraba ropa.

-- Qué te parece este Neji.-preguntó la joven de ondulados cabellos castaños a su novio.

Le mostraba unos jeans, los cuales se probó & no le quedaban para nada mal.

El joven simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza, hubiera eso pasado meses atrás y la castaña se habría deprimido.

Pero luego de la conversación que tuvieron hace ya arto tiempo, las cosas habían quedado claras.

Tenten camino tranquilamente hacia el alto joven, se paró en las puntas de sus pies y besó la comisura de los labios de Neji.

--_De li cio so_.- susurro Tenten mientras entraba de nuevo al probador dejando a fuera de este a un muy sonrojado Neji.

. & . & . & .

El chico se había pegado con las guitarras por lo que la joven tranquilamente siguió su camino, bajando por las escaleras tranquilamente.

Un tropiezo le hizo caer en cámara lenta & terminar sentada en el último peldaño de la escalera.

Era extraño, sen sentía indefensa...miró hacia arriba buscando algo parecido a socorro mas no encontró los fríos & claros ojos de su novio.

La gente al pasar le miraba con gracia, era como ver un cachorrito abandonado pero…ella no daba pena. Además de que quienes le habían visto caer reían a carcajadas.

Unos fuertes brazos sujetaron firme por la espalda a la joven, esta se volteó para mirar aún aturdida al Hyuuga.

Estaba preocupado, por qué su novia no se paraba, que le sucedía?

-- Estas bien.-preguntó tranquilo Neji mientras caminaba abrazado a ella.

Tenten sonrió, ahora que lo pensaba no se explicaba el pro qué de no haberse parado ella misma.

-- Sí amor…gracias.-dijo mientras abrazaba a Neji y era agarrada fuertemente de la cintura por el musculoso brazo derecho del Hyuuga.

Sonriendo ambos salieron de la tienda encontrándose a Ino y Naruto cantando unas canciones extrañas de grupos musicales ignotos que sólo ellos conocían.

Shikamaru junto a Hinata miraban unas bicicletas a través de un vitral.

Sasuke mataba con la mirada a Itachi, quien conversaba alegremente & comía del mismo helado que cierta pelirrosada.

Sí, ellos eran sus amigos.

El grupo entero se volteo & les vio abrazados…simplemente sonrieron.

Eso ya no era extraño.

**&**

**Fin Del Drabble**

**-**

* * *

Reviews para la Autora

Un fanfic con muchos reviews hace aun Escritora Feliz ;D

wii

- **  
**


	27. incomodos & Sasori x Deidara

Es un Sasori&Deidara

a mí me gustó bastante, jejejee

** -**

* * *

**Incómodos**

-

El ruido del agua se le llegaba del baño hasta su pieza, Deidara se estaba arreglando por que pronto su novio llegaría.

Ino era una rubia, vicepresidenta de una importante empresa. Deidara era su hermano mayor y presidente de esta importante empresa, la cual fue en algún momento perteneciente al cien por ciento a sus padres ahora ya muertos.

Ambos a través de esta empresa conocieron ha gente nueva…por lo menos Deidara ya que Ino se re encontró con su amor, Shikamaru Nara.

Deidara encontró a Sasori.

Un pelirrojo que conquisto al rubio, Ino había tenido que aceptar que su hermano mayor fuera homosexual.

Aunque no se le hizo tan difícil, desde los 17 años que sentía que su hermano no se veía lindo con ninguna de las estúpidas con las que salía. Sin embargo, Sasori era aprobado por Ino.

Y fue aprobado por los padres de los rubios antes de que estos fallecieran.

El timbre de la puerta sacó a Ino de sus pensamientos, Deidara aún se estaba bañando…no queda otra.

-- Hola, pasa.-dijo sonriendo Ino mientras abría la puerta para que Sasori pasara, atrás del pelirrojo venía un castaño quien al ver a la rubia le sonrió susurrando un _Sorpresa._

-

-

-

Si su hermano creía que por ducharse y dejar el agua corriendo al máximo su sesión de pasión con su novio no se escuchaba, estaba equivocado.

Shikamaru la miró sonrojado, Ino le devolvió la mirada más sonrojada aún.

La rubia se paró, le cogió de la mano & salieron de su pieza.

Estaban abajo cuando Shikamaru salía con las cosas de la rubia en sus manos

-- Apúrate Ino.-dijo no tan fuerte pero sí para que la Yamanaka le escuchase desde la puerta de entrada hasta la cocina, lugar en el cual ella se encontraba.

La rubia llegó donde el castaño & le sonrió.

Había escrito una nota para su hermano, la dejó pegada en el refrigerador. Deidara era un glotón y al estar con Sasori el rubio le hacía agotarse, le hacía tener más hambre de lo normal.

Esta decía:

"_Querido hermanito, tus sesiones de pasión SÍ SE ESCUCHAN, ESCUCHO TODOS TUS MALDITOS GEMIDOS & LOS DE SASORI IGUAL, ASÍ QUE TE PEDIRÍA QUE PARA LA OTRA, ME RESPETES UN POCO MÁS._

_DIABLOS…ME HICISTE SONROJAR BOBO.(sí, pero no te rías...se que lo harás; es vergonzoso ¬//¬)  
_

_Iré al centro con Shikamaru, nos sentíamos algo…incómodos."_

**Fin Del Drabble**

* * *

A mí me gustó, ejejej Dejen Reviws ;D


	28. Por los Celos & Sasuke x Sakura

_bueno, aviso que pondre los drabbles yaoi en mi otro fic "Look the other stars" _

_y ahora subo un SasuSaku aquí._

_Espero les guste. _

* * *

**Drabble Sasuke & Sakura**

**Por Los Celos**

Un grupo de universitarios había recién entrado al _Bar Neruda, _el cual era muy conocido entre los estudiantes de enseñanza superior.

Era como una casa, pero tenía una gran cantidad de fotos sobre las paredes, de famosos poetas que tomaron cafés ahí, de cantantes Rockeros y Poperos que daban shows al tener mucho alcohol en su organismo.

Era un prestigioso Bar, y conocido a nivel nacional.

-- Hasta que vinieron chicos.-gritó una Rubia que tenía su pelo en un coleta alta. Su piel clara no tenía base, tenia algo de colorete en sus mejillas, sobras en sus ojos y un brillo para sus labios. Sus orejas estaban llenas de aros, como cuatro por cada una. Su polera era de tirantes y negra, su pantalón era rojo a cuadritos negros apretados, resaltando así el físico envidiado por Afrodita.

A su derecha apareció un Rubio pelilargo y a su izquierda un rubio pelicorto; ambos mucho más alto que ellas, el pelilargo era más alto que el pelicorto eso si.

-- Es verdad, ya era hora que vinieras Dobe.-dijo Naruto ha Sasuke. El rubio estaba vestido con unos pantalones de tela negros, unas zapatillas de lona y una polera simple; el morocho estaba vestido con unos jeans, una polera polo y un chaleco negro que llevaba colgando sujetado a su bolso.

El pelilargo en cambio se acercó a un pelirrojo y sin pudor alguno lo besó feliz.

Este respondió el beso, primero algo sorprendido pero luego se acostumbro ya que era de esperarse viniendo de Deidara.

-- Sasori, que bueno que me viniste a ver trabajando.-dijo Deidara como si al pelirrojo no le hubiera visto en 2 meses.

El pelirrojo sonrió y luego añadió.

-- Que escandaloso que eres, nos vimos en el almuerzo.-mas luego le abrazó sonriendo.

Sasuke venía cogido de la mano de Sakura, la pelirrosa usaba un lindo pantalón deportivo y una polera de tirantes apretada; iban de la mano por que así Sasuke enseñaba que el bombón rosadito era de Él.

Deidara y Sasori iban casi iguales, con pantalones de tela y camisas.

Neji venía atrás con su prima Hinata, la muchacha llevaba un vestido morado apretado de busto pero suelto de abdomen. Neji iba con Jeans y chaleco de hilo.

-- Tenten no pudo venir.-dijo el castaño que entraba último. Este venía vestido con pantalones de tela, zapatillas de lona y un poleron sin cierra burdeo.

La rubia le miró sonrojada, vaya que se veía lindo Shikamaru.

El castaño sintió la mirada de Ino sobre él, la miro y sonrió…era inevitable ya que Ino cargaba con una boba sonrisa que le hacía verse tierna.

El Bar era de los padres de los Rubios. Deidara estaba a cargo, pero Ino y Naruto ayudaban cuando necesitaban dinero.

-- Tómense algo, les doy tiempo libre.-dijo Deidara ya que Sasori se estaba tomando un café con él.

Naruto e Ino se sacaron sus delantales y fueron a escoger mesa junto a sus amigos.

Pasado el tiempo y las cervezas que iban tomando las conversaciones y carcajadas que daban se hacían mayores.

Sakura se paró de repente y Neji la siguió. Todos los presentes se extrañaron ya que aquello era inexplicable además de que…la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha era la del mismo diablo.

Dejando a el grupo aún más extrañados el Uchiha se paro forzando la silla y la mesa, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Luego siguió el camino por el cual e castaño pelilargo se había largado con la pelirrosa

Al llegar al balcón de afuera del local, Neji estaba de espalda, estaba demasiado cerca de Sakura.

La sangre de Sasuke hervía a más no poder, cómo eran tan descarados de creer que nadie pensaba que su ex relación estaba ya apagada.

Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan pero Sasuke creía haber apagado todas esas cenizas mas ahora parecía que no.

Pero antes de dar su puño de lleno a la cara de Neji este se volteo, dejándole ver que Sakura estaba prendiendo un cigarrilo con el encendedor de Neji.

Habían salido para Fumar.

Tratando de parar el golpe, Sasuke hizo una extraña maniobra la cosa es que cayó de bruces al piso.

Sakura se asusto al igual que Neji. No sabían que había pasado solo vieron la extraña maniobra y al pelinegro en el suelo.

Sasuke por otro lado maldecía el ser un celoso, si no fuera por los celos ya se habría tomado dos cervezas más y no estaría en el suelo.

**Fin Del Drabble**

* * *

_Me entreteni escribiendole¡¡Dejen reviews!!_

_y GRacias Naile que diste reviews en casi todos los capitulos xD fue genial, gracias._

_y para las personas que leen este fic igual gracias :B _


	29. E! news & Sasori x Deidara

_Deje algo botado este fic también, igual que en Look the other stars:_

_Quienes planean dejar Reviews, dejen y digan una pareja Hetero que les guste...les haré un drabble._

_así podre sentirme mejor conmigo misma._

**  
**

* * *

**- **

**E! News**

El pelirrojo miró hastiado de todo eso. Qué una tal Paris Hilton se había metido con el novio de su mejor amiga que recién tenía un hijo, y no sólo eso, habían hecho un trío con una actriz porno.

Brad Pitt estaba con Angelina y habían adoptado un quinto hijo luego de la linda Hasaki, el nuevo bebe Jolie-Pitt era de Haiti. Y una tal Lindsay Lohan ahora era una religiosa, además de que hacía ayuda social y su carrera iba subiendo.

¡¡Era un asco!! Que programa más asqueroso que ese. Prefería ver programas que hablaban de la historia de Argentina, Chile o Omán que saber sobre lo que una rubia teñida quiera o no hacer.

Pero él no, se emocionaba con todo… se reía de todo. Por lo menos Bob esponja era divertido.

Le miró, estaban recostados en la cama. Deidara estaba dado vuelta, afirmando su cabeza con sus manos mientras miraba bobamente la televisión.

Sasori por otro lado se entretenía mirando los pies de Deidara, o su cabello rubio o su habitación que tenia rayada las paredes con recuerdos.

-- Qué paso con bob esponja.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras cambiaba la televisión. Los monitos de televisión eran más entretenidos, para qué querría saber de farándula si él era un estudiante de ingeniería.

Deidara le miró con sus mofletes inflados, el pelirrojo simplemente sonrió; siempre que se amurraba inflaba los mofletes…se veía muy tierno, le recordaba a ese pokémon que cantaba y hacía dormir a todos.

Sí, prefería ver anime antes de noticias malas.

-- Quería ver la biografía de Lindsay, diablos.-susurro el rubio quien se acomodaba para sentarse al lado de Sasori.

Luego se posó en su hombro, era el momento de estar acaramelados o algo así.

-- Me aplastas.-dijo Sasori, arruinando el momento cursi que Deidara planeaba tener.

El rubio rodó sus ojos, estaba ansioso…aburrido o algo así. Ni siquiera él sabía qué quería.

Se acerco al rostro pálido de su novio, beso la comisura de sus labios, beso su mejilla, beso su nariz y por ultimo su boca.

Sasori se dejaba besar, luego respondió el beso… la costumbre de besarse, ambos estaban acostumbrados a las caricias y besos. Eso ya no podía cambiar, no se imaginaban besando a otro…y menos a otra.

A Sasori le gustaba ver monitos, le gustaba ver anime, le gustaba leer mangas y cuentos de ficción.

Debe ser por eso que se había fijado en ese monito rubio que tenía encima de él.

Ese monito lo había cautivado, era más interesante.

El teléfono sonó causando otra interrupción que a Deidara no le causo gracia.

-- Aló.-dijo amurrado el rubio.

Sasori miro atento, la cara de su novio era como leer un libro: había pasado algo inesperado, talvez a su madre, pero era una noticia buena.

Cortó el teléfono, debía contarle a Sasori que había pasado.

-- Ni te imaginas qué pasó.-dijo Deidara, quien quería que Sasori adivinara

Sasori medio sonrió.

-- Jessica Alba estaba en el hipódromo.-mintió el pelirrojo divertido. Deidara le miro serio, no le había causado risa que se burlara.

Él admitía que miraba programas faranduleros pero era por que se reía, ellos hacían cosas normales pero el hecho de ser famosos les cagaba la vida.

-- NO.-respondió Deidara para luego añadir.- Mi hermana tendrá un bebe, no era un problema al colon…tiene 4 meses.-dijo Deidara quien sonrió.

Sasori se sorprendió, pensaba que talvez la madre haría una cena o irían de vacaciones pero no que la pequeña Ino-chan estuviera embarazada.

-- No es tan pequeña así que no hay problema, además de que Shikamaru ya trabaja. Sólo le queda un mes de práctica, luego se dedicaría a su embarazo y su tesis. Ojala el bebe nazca sano.-dijo el rubio quien ya se imaginaba en 3 años más jugando a la pelota con un castaño de ojitos claros.

Sasori recordó que Ino-chan, era sólo Ino. Él la conoció cuando ella tenía 17 años por cumplir, si que llevaba tiempo con Deidara.

El rubio sintió que unos brazos le empujaban, luego sintió un golpe. Sasori le estaba abrazando, sonrió mientras sentía que sus mejillas se teñían de un tinte carmesí.

-- Vamos a comprarle algo…tú unos calcetines azules y yo unos rosados por si acaso.-dijo el pelirrojo quien besaba la frente de Deidara.

El rubio sonrió, comprar y estar con su novio era más entretenido que ver programas de farándula.

Mucho más.

**Fin del Drabble**

* * *

_No se olviden de dejar el review con el nombre de alguna pareja!!_

_¡¡UN FANFIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FANCI FELIZ!!_

_deja tu review :) _


	30. Sola & Shikamaru x Ino

_Agradesco muchos sus reviews : ( & lamento no haber escrito _

_pero la inspiracion no llegaba... ojala dejen reviews con canciones o alguna pelicual inspirante! xD jajaj_

_el simple hecho de que dejen reviews em inspira : ) _

_ojala les guste este Drabble..._

_- _

_ -_

**Shikaino's Drabble **

**-  
**

**-**

**- **

**# Sola**

Corrió desesperado por encontrarla, estaba asustado… a dónde se suponía que debería estar.

Sabía que la rubia era una: risueña, sociable, inmadura para muchas cosas, una compradora compulsiva y que su actuar no demostraba la edad metal que podía llegar a tener cuando de algo serio se trataba.

Era una concejera excelente, pero en ese momento Shikamaru sabía que no podía seguir sus propios concejos.

La lluvia le caía encima mojándole sus cabellos y ropas dejándolo empapado en su búsqueda.

Miró un parque, en unos columpios una melena rubia se le hizo familiar, sonrió. Esa rubia sí que amaba los columpios, las plazoletas más que nada.

-- Hey, no estarás sola…-dijo el castaño, quien se hincaba frente a ella para así ver como las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas muriendo sobre sus jeans.

Ino le miro, sus padres peleaban siempre y su hermana se había ido dejándola sola.

Tenía que pensar positivo, pero el hecho de sangrar cinco días al mes y con dolores además de que una revoloteadas hormonas no le ayudaba en nada.

-- Por que tiene que pasarme esto en la semana más sensible.-gruñó la rubia, quien a pesar de bromear y todo había cesado de intentar no seguir llorando.

Shikamaru le miro…se acerco a ella y le abrazo, para luego besar sus labios.

-- Eres muy vulnerable, problemática.-dijo Shikamaru, quien olía el aroma ha lavanda que emanaba de los rubios cabellos.

Ella sabía que su papá y su mamá seguirían siendo los mismos, pero el hecho de verles y escucharles decirse esas cosas le afectaba.

Se abrazó al castaño

-- Por qué Deidara me dejo afrontando esto sola, por qué no pueden hablar y tienen que gritarse.-hablo con desesperación Ino.

Shikamaru la besó, con tranquilidad sentía los suaves labios de ella siendo succionados por los suyos, sus lenguas rozarse lenta y exquisitamente.

Un simple vicio, sano vicio no como los cigarrillos.

Ino se separo, miro al castaño con emoción. A pesar de que estaban saliendo desde hace seis meses, seguía sintiendo rosquillitas en el cuerpo y hormiguitas en su estomago cuando él la besaba o tocaba.

-- No estoy…sola.-dijo en un susurro Ino, quien se aferraba de la ropa de Shikamaru, volvió a llorar.

Pero esta vez era un llanto diferente, no era agrio como el anterior.

Por que puede que sí fuese vulnerable, pero no estaba sola. Y eso lo agradecía.

**Fin Drabble Sola.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz : B_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, puede que tenga segunda parte xD _  
**


	31. Secreto profesora & Shikamaru x Ino

**Secreto, Profesora, Secreto.**

**ShikaIno**

Rubia, no muy alta, ojos azules, trasero firme, abdomen plano, pechos no muy grandes; Era la mujer con la que muchos tenían sexo en sus fantasías.

Y estaba ahí, ahora…haciendo clases de castellano.

-- Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y seré su profesora de castellano en este penúltimo curso que van a tener.-dijo sonriendo la rubia, mientras miraba a uno por uno sus alumnos.

La clase comenzó tranquila, los alumnos descubrieron que la profesora no era así de tierna como se veía. Coqueta sí era pero no tierna, era bastante mañosa y le gustaba que la respetaran.

Eso fue cuando comenzaron el año, ahora lo estaban terminando.

-- ¡Otra vuelta!.-gritó uno de los alumnos, cuando Ino se había volteado a escribir. A la rubia se le tiñeron las mejillas de un color carmesí, infló un poco los mofletes y el entrecejo fruncido. Siempre en su carrera como profesora tenía que aguantar las burlas por su físico, de repente eran divertidas pero otras aburrían.

Se volteo lo menos femenina, no le importaba eso en ese momento. Sólo le iba ha decir unas cuantas cosas a ese pendejo, pero no fue necesario.

-- Y tú crees que por que un pendejo como tú lo dice ella lo va ha hacer.-preguntó irónico un castaño que estaba sentado.

Ino le miro de abajo hacia arriba, su uniforme estaba un poco desastrado como el de su grupo de amigos. Ellos eran los más callados de la clase, despreocupados.

-- No te creas Nara.-le respondió ofendido

Shikamaru Nara cerró los ojos con pereza, los abrió lentamente mientras miraba los ojos de Ino. Haciendo que la joven se sonrojara y mirara extrañada como él se paraba de su asiento, se acercaba al idiota que le había gritado y le pegaba un puñetazo.

-- Disculpe profesora, esto no volverá ha pasar, cierto.-se disculpó Shikamaru mientras miraba ha el joven que había golpeado esperando que el asintiera. Cosa que sí hizo.

Las clases continuaban, hasta que terminaron el curso y pasaron ha ultimo año de castellano, ha la profesora Ino no la habían despedido por lo que volverían a tener clases con ella.

-- Es como si te la comieras con la mirada.-dijo Sakura Haruna ha el Nara. Ella era una de las novias de sus amigos.

Sasuke Uchiha era el novio de ella, estaban tomados de las manos. La pelirosada hablaba animada mientras que el pelinegro tomaba leche en caja y mordía la pajita.

-- Pero debes admitir que la profe tiene buen trasero, es perfecto.-dijo casi gritando Uzumaki Naruto, otro amigote más.

Sakura miraba al rubio en desaprobación, ya que él tenía novia y según la joven estaba mal que hablara así.

El castaño, aburrido de la conversación se levanto y camino sólo por dar un paseo, pero algo lo detuvo, la profesora Yamanaka venía en la dirección contraria a la que é iba por lo que en algún momento se iban a encontrar.

Ella caminaba tranquila, por el momento miraba las ventanas y no se dio cuenta quien la empujó a un armario oscuro.

-- Soy yo.-le susurro Shikamaru al oído de la rubia antes de que esta empezara a gritar.

La rubia se sonrojo al escuchar la voz del castaño en sus oídos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces miro a sus lados y subió sus brazos al cuello del alto chico, acercándolo a ella para así besarlo.

Shikamaru no dudó en contestar el beso, cargó a la rubia en brazos y la apegó contra la pared. Ella enredaba sus piernas acercando la pelvis de Shikamaru hacia la suya, la joven sintió algo de Shikamaru que le excitaba como ella le había hecho excitarse a él.

La Mano de Shikamaru acariciaban el trasero de Ino por debajo de su falda, pero la otra le desabrochaba lo suficiente la blusa para besar sus senos.

Tenían deseo mutuo, eso era lo que pasaba.

El joven movió a la mujer entre la pared y él, haciéndola sentirse bien tanto así como para gemir su nombre en su oído. Clamando algo que Shikamaru encantado le daría.

Los dedos de Shikamaru dejaron de apretar el trasero de la rubia y se fueron hacia una parte más intima de ella, metió sus dedos en su vaginia dejando consternada a Ino, quien dio un saltito pero luego se acostumbró a las placenteras sensaciones que el castaño provocaba en ella al mover sus dedos dentro de ella.

Tanto así que le hizo tener un orgasmo, a lo que Shikamaru cayó todo gemido posible de los labios de Ino con un acalorado beso.

-- Ven a mi casa hoy, tenemos el fin de semana libre ahora.-dijo Shikamaru mientras ordenaba la blusa de la joven, dejando extrañada ha la rubia. Luego ordeno su falda y luego la besó tiernamente.

Ino estaba extrañada, ella sabía que él estaba excitado pero por qué se comportaba así, era raro…le gustaba que fuese así.

-- Iré.-dijo Ino mientras se abrazaba al joven, pero no podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así.

Se separo un poco y sonriendo pícara su pequeña y blanca mano levanto la camiseta, logrando hacer carisias por debajo del ombligo al joven, quien se sonrojó.

Ino beso ha Shikamaru en el mismo momentos donde su mano se dirigía l miembro del castaño, se movía sobre este logrando la satisfacción del joven.

Con besos y más caricias mutuas terminaron el jueguito.

-- esto sucede por que no fuiste el fin de semana pasado a mi casa, hemos estado libidinosos por eso.-bromeo Shikamaru, quien luego salió del armario y se quedo sobre la puerta.

-- Te Amo enano… - dijo Ino desde adentro, la puerta se abrió y era Shikamaru quien entraba con unos ojos como de plato.

La rubia rió tranquila, se acercó y lo besó.

-- Sí, te amo mucho.-respondió mientras le besaba y escuchaba entre los besos que se daban como el Nara respondía un "Yo también"

Ino se separo tranquila de Shikamaru, miro sus ropas y las arregló, al terminar arregló las suyas y salió esta vez ella antes que él.

Después de que Shikamaru salió, el timbre para ir a la última hora sonó por lo que tuvo que ir a su clase de castellano. Ha matar con la mirada y dejar en su lista a todo quien dijera algo sobre SU Ino.

**Fin del Drabble**

-

-

_Dejen Comentarios, Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz : )_


	32. Lento & Shikamaru x Ino

**Drabble ShikaIno**

**&**

**Lento  
**

-

-

Estaba sentada, con un en su mano. Había ido con amigos a una disco, pero no contaba con que sus amigos se irían a bailar con otras mujeres y ella quedaría SOLA.

Sí, sola un puto día de San Valentín por que su andante, tenía que trabajar un rato más.

-- Si Shikamaru se tardaba un poco más, lo ahorcaría. Cómo se le ocurría dejarla sola en ese momento…pero el prometió venir¡¡cómo tan lento!!.-pensaba Ino, sin darse cuenta que un pelirrojo se acercaba ha ella.

Al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a ella le saludo de beso. Sin importancia, cosa que molestó un poco.

-- Shikamaru no viene.-le dijo un pelirrojo. Ino gruño amurrada, qué le importaba a él.

-- Por qué no bailamos mientras lo esperas, ha menos de que quieras quedarte esperando sola.-dijo Gaara, quien había subido el tono de voz para decir la ultima palabra.

La rubia lo pensó unos momentos, miro la entrada, a su derecha, a su izquierda y ni rastros de su novio. Por lo menos podía bailar un rato con un amigo.

Se dejó llevar por Gaara al centro de la pista de baile, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por la música sin importarle quien estaba delante suyo, ni que se acercara para besarla, ella simplemente bailaba y no pensaba besar a nadie en excepción de Shikamaru.

Aunque ella sabía que lo que tenía con Shikamaru era extraño, no era noviazgo, pero estaban juntos.

Alzó su mirada y vio que detrás de Gaara, Shikamaru pasó apresurado¿La estaba buscando?.

-- Iré a buscar a Shikamaru.-dijo Ino, quien al darse cuenta cuan cerca Gaara estaba de su rostro, se fue del lugar en el que bailaban.

Para cuando Ino encontró al castaño, este estaba bebiendo una Red-Bull sentado en uno de los sillones. La rubia sonrió para ella.

Se acercó a él, se sentó sobre sus piernas y le besó. Shikamaru sorprendido la separó de él, su cara de sorpresa fue tal que Ino estalló en carcajadas.

El castaño se sonrojó

-- Soy yo bobo.-dijo Ino se sentaba ha su lado y le besaba la mejilla. La rubia no se dio cuenta hasta que la rosa estaba frente a sus ojos que Shikamaru le tenía un regalo.

Sonriendo tomo la rosa con cuidado.

-- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?.-dijo Ino cuando recibió la rosa, ella estaba contenta. Tenía tantas endorfinas en su organismo que estaba de lo más positiva, sin nervios, sin apuro, relajada, tranquila y confiada era como había hecho esa preposición al joven.

El joven se sonrojo, él quería decir eso…pero esa confianzuda rubia le ganaba, que problemática era.

Se acerco, lento y con algo de pereza la besó despacio. Era un beso que dejaba con ganas de más, ganas que después Ino saciaba besándole con más furor y ahí él la besaba con amor, con amor y deseo en todos lados: sus labios, mejillas, nariz y frente. En todos lados, por que él la amaba.

-- Eso es un sí .-dijo risueña la Yamanaka. El castaño sonrió tranquilo y la abrazo, apegándola más ha él mientras se paraban para bailar un lento tema que el dj había puesto sólo para las parejas.

-- Que vuelvan los lentos.-dijo Ino mientras repetía en voz alta algo que había escuchado en una propaganda, haciendo que su ahora novio se riera junto a ella.

No, yo quiero para mí a este lento; pensó Ino mientras se abrazaba ha el moreno.

**Fin Del Drabble. **

**-**

**-**

_Dejen Reviews ;D_

_Un Fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz :B_


	33. Nervios, ya no & Naruto x Hinata

**Drabble Nervios, ya no -**

**NaruHina**

-

-

La acerco a él sujetando la de su pequeña cintura, miro a ver si Neji le miraba: pero estaba tan interesado en ganarle ha Shikamaru tomando ron que era imposible que les estuviera mirando, hasta bronceado de cantina tenía- estaba todo rojo.

-- Nos están viendo.-dijo con timidez la joven. El rubio alzó sus hombros, no le daba importancia ya que ella era su novia y tenía derecho a besarla en público. Aunque podría ser que Neji le preocupara un poco, pero no en ese momento.

Ya no.

Se acercó tranquilo, sabía que ella estaría nerviosa pero no le importó: la beso de todas maneras, con suavidad pero a la vez con deseo.

Hinata subió sus manos para atraer más a ella ha Naruto, él simplemente: respiraba y la besaba.

Ella enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera rubia, a él le encantaba eso. Al separarse la joven le sonreía con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas, él al verla sonreír le sonrió ampliamente.

Los nervios poco a poco se iban, eso por que su relación iba tomando más vuelo.

-- Todo por que tiene sonrisa perfecta y novia.- le molestó Kiba, quien pasaba junto a la pareja en compañía de Ino-habían estado bailando por que la rubia se aburría de ver como su novio tomaba y no la sacaba ha bailar.

Naruto sonrió triunfante, se había sacado la lotería al tener a Hinata como novia. La abrazó apegándola más ha él y le sacó la lengua ha Kiba.

Un estruendo hizo que todos miraran en una dirección, Neji había salido corriendo al baño ha vomitar todo lo que había estado tomando a la fuerza. La pareja vio como Shikamaru se paraba perezosamente de la mesa y se acercaba ha ellos sólo para acercar a su novia más a él.

-- Yo bailare con ella, así que ve ha buscarte otra.-dijo serio el castaño, sorprendiendo a los presentes con esa faceta de novio celoso; pero la rubia sonreía, ella sí sabía que Shikamaru era así.

-- Hey, mejor que después le den un café o algo a Neji.-dijo Shikamaru, quien se alejaba con Ino abrazada a él de la pareja.

-- No te preocupes, voy yo.-dijo rápidamente una castaña que pasaba apresurada por entre la gente.

Naruto sonreía, Tenten era la novia de Neji y la amiga de Naruto: ambos pasaron por los mismos nervios al presentarse ante la familia Hyuuga. El rubio le tenía un gran cariño, casi como a su hermana o a Sakura.

-- Pero a ti te amo.-dijo Naruto mientras besaba a Hinata y luego hundía su rostro en el cuello de la joven, oliendo así la escensia que el tanto extrañaba por las noches.

La joven sonrió y le abrazó, no sabía por que había dicho eso pero no le importaba.

-

-

**Fin del Drabble. **

-

_Hace un montón que no hago de esta pareja : ) _

_así que ahí esta… cuando pueda subo otro drabble._


	34. Experiencia en sueños & Neji x Tenten

**Experiencia en sueños, NejiTenten**

**Lemmon.**

-

-

Despertó sudando, otra vez el mismo sueño, se levanto pesadamente de su cama. Por suerte había dormido toda la noche así que fue a darse una ducha ya que le urgía hacerlo.

Pasó por el pasillo, nadie se levantaba aún.

Se reprendía mentalmente: había pasado en la cama de ella: romántico, en el auto: fogoso, en una pared: necesitado y en la cocina-en toda la cocina. Le estaba aburriendo esos sueños, pero es que eran un vicio por que no le aburrían del todo.

Además…

-- Puedo ducharme contigo.-susurro una voz, que pertenecía a la mujer que ahora le acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos. Luego añadió.- por favor Neji, no me dejes afuera.

Y entró a la ducha junto a él. Abrazándole, seduciéndole y excitándolo.

Abrazó ha la mujer y la levantó un poco, la apegó a la pared y la besó: Esas eran las consecuencias por provocar ha Neji Hyuuga.

Besaba su piel, que estaba toda mojada. Ella pasaba enredaba sus manos en los largos cabellos del joven, es que con los simples y femeninos movimientos que ella hacía lograba seducirlo.

-- Me seduces, me quieres y me deseas; cierto?.-preguntó Neji, con un tonito de voz arrogante- demandantes, mientras la besaba en los labios y mordía sus labios: cosa que ella adoraba.

Ella con sus piernas, rodeo la pelvis del hombre y lo atrajo demandante hacia ella.

-- Cómo no desearte, te amo.-dijo mientras apretaba más sus piernas y subía sus brazos para acercar los labios Neji hasta sus labios logrando así besarlo mientras él la penetraba suavemente.

-- Te amo Tenten, tanto que ni te imaginas.- dijo ha duras penas el joven, quien sentía como al mismo tiempo llegaban al orgasmo.

Y es que fueron los sueños, que le hicieron ver que la deseaba. Mas sus acciones fueron las que le enamoraron; pero seguía agradecido con los sueños: por que estos le trajeron experiencia.

**Fin Del Drabble. **

**-**

_Faltaba de esta pareja también, me gustó como quedo._


	35. Imposible de dejar

_Ya era hora de que subiera un Drabble Hetero ___

**Drabble Imposible de dejar.**

**-**

-

Tres pares de ojos se centraban en los azules, otra vez estaban en la misma situación.

El rubio ahogó un sollozó y habló

--De repente, creo que ella no me ama.-lloró Naruto, mientras bebía un sorbo de su trago. 

Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru simplemente le escuchaban, Naruto siempre era el primero de los cuatro que lloraba por amor pero luego le seguían los otros comentando los problemas de relación. 

Es que no era su culpa de que sus novias fueran tan complicadas, o de que ellos fueran muy celosos, nada permisivos, que les gustara conversar y tomar con sus amigos. 

-- Eres un idiota, mi prima te adora desde que te conoció; puede que ella te ame más que tú ha ella…-dijo Neji, quien recordaba las palabras que Tenten una vez le comentó. 

Naruto le miró, sus ojos cristalizaban por las lágrimas que ahora no querían salir; pero salieron igual. 

-- Sí, me ama…pero es tan tímida.-dijo Naruto quien sonreía pero era inevitable que de sus ojos cayeran las lágrimas. 

Sasuke chasqueó.

-- Eres un idiota, Hinata no causa problemas como Sakura.-añadió el Uchiha quien recordaba a su querida novia. La pelirrosada era su primer amor, pero no soportaba que fuese tan adorable-mentira, le encantaba sólo si era así con él-. Conversación que su novia tenía con otro hombre era después causa de una pelea. 

-- Tú si que eres problemático, Sakura siempre llega llorando dónde Ino cuando pelean. Ella te ama, por que si no lo hiciera te hubiera dejado en el primer o segundo ataque de celos que le has hecho…y son muchos como para recordarlos.-dijo Shikamaru, quien e fumaba un cigarrillo y alzaba la cajetilla para que quien quisiese, sacase uno.

Sasuke se quedó pensando, era imposible no celarla. 

-- Ustedes no tiene problemas, o sea…se los hacen ustedes. Ino, en cambio, es celosa y problemática. Duda mucho del amor que le tengo, cuando yo la amo más que a mi mismo.-dijo frustrado Shikamaru. 

Los cuatros suspiraron, Neji últimamente iba bien con Tenten; claro que después de la última pelea quien no se arregla. 

Se gritaron y alegaron de todo pero luego, se dieron cuenta de cuando se amaban.

Suspiro múltiple

-- ¿Vamos a ver si están conectadas, para saber qué hacen?.-dijo Neji, mientras se paraba de la mesa. 

Los demás sonrieron y se pararon. 

Las mujeres eran raras, pero imposibles de dejar.

**Fin del drabble**

**-**

**-**

_Dejen comentarios lindos ___

_�Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!!_

_& una autora con inspiración hahaha-_


	36. Tranquilo & Neji x Tenten

Drabble Naruto,

**Drabble Naruto, **

Hetero:** Neji x Tenten**

**Tranquilo.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Caminó y caminó esperando en todo momento que su móvil comenzara a sonar luego, él no pensaba volver de nuevo.

Por que siempre peleaban, SIEMPRE peleaban por estupideces, ¿Por qué?

Ella no debería dudar de su amor hacia ella, él la amaba más que a nada en el mundo mientras que ella…era siempre tan risueña, preciosa, perfecta físicamente y psicológicamente.

Él tenía permitido ser amigo de la duda, pero por qué ella se enojaba tanto… quien aguantaría a un malhumorado como él si no fuera ella.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, se habían visto a las cinco de la tarde, eran las seis.

Estaba marcando el séptimo digito cuando levantó su vista, ahí estaba ella sentada en una banca. Su cabello desordenado cubría sus senos en una delicada caída.

Estaba llorando, dios…la había hecho llorar.

Se acercó sin bacilar, tratando de ser sereno…no tenía la menor idea de que decirle, como siempre. Pero sabía que debía intentar de todo para que ella le sonriera de nuevo.

Caminó para estar frente a frente pero un escalón que no vio le hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

Su mirada se dirigió enseguida a la de la muchacha, se reiría de él.

Cuando sintió un fuerte sonido de golpe miró, ahí estaba él. Siempre que se caía o algo la miraba con esos ojos, esos ojos qué gritaban por saber si ella se reiría de él o no.

Sonrió tranquila.

Él se paró y luego se hincó frente a ella.

-- Te amo.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Tenten no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su Neji le estaba diciendo que la amaba. Él le había dicho primero, ella siempre le decía eso por lo que se había acostumbrado a escuchar un "yo también te amo" pero no un te amo simple, bello y crudo.

Lo abrazó con fuerzas, cómo si el viento lo fuera a desaparecer en ese preciado momento.

-- Gracias, disculpa por lo que pasó. Era un viejo amigo y como te demoraste más de 10 minutos creí que no llegarías…-contestó avergonzada Tenten.

Él sonrió, ella odiaba esperar pero le encantaba hacerle esperar a él.

-- No te perdonaré.-dijo Neji, sorprendiendo totalmente a Tenten tanto así que las lágrimas cayeron sin poder siquiera pararlas.

Neji sonrió y añadió -- A menos de que me invites a tu casa y me prepares algo rico.-

Ahí Tenten cayó en cuenta que no estaba terminando con ella, él también se había sentido mal cuando la vio con otro por eso quería estar con ella.

-- Vamos ahora, mis padres no están.-dijo juguetona Tenten.

Se pararon de donde estaban y caminaron acarameladitos hacia el departamento de Tenten. Es que cuando estaban juntos la tranquilidad era tan grande y deliciosa.

Era imposible de dejar, a pesar de todo: era imposible.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Fin del Drabble Tranquilo. **

_Dejen Reviews!__ Lo hice pensando en algo que me pasó haha_

_Como casi todo los drabbles o/o_

_jiji_


	37. Fiesta & Sasuke x Sakura

**Drabble **

**Fiesta, SasuSaku**

Movía sus caderas de lado a lado, tranquila cuando la música así lo era.

Agradecía en parte que estuviera bailando con Ino y no con algún jote, diablos…por qué se había metido en el reto.

Quería ir a bailar con su novia pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era tomar golpeaditos hasta que Shikamaru cayera pronto.

Se miraron fijamente, golpearon sus vasos y de un golpe bebieron todo su contenido; siempre, mirándose a los ojos.

Siete años de mal sexo no era nada bueno que digamos

Ambos miraron a la pista de baile, pensar que odiaban el reggeaton pero al ver bailar a su novia y hasta Ino.

TODAS se veían bien cuando sabían bailar. Sakura estaba ahí sonriendo mientras bromeaba con Ino sobre sus pasos de bailes.

Eran como dos gatitas juguetonas y seductoras, ahí sólo para molestarlo a él y a su amigo.

Miró a su derecha, a dónde estaban los sillones ahí se encontraban Hinata y Naruto abrazados mientras se besaban tiernamente. También estaban Neji y Tenten, esta sentada sobre las piernas de su novio pero cada quien en su cuento.

Vio cómo Shikamaru se paraba bastante alcoholizado e iba hacia Ino, la abrazaba y le besaba el cuello mientras le susurraba algo. Ino le miro, sonrió por el estado en el que estaba y salió de ahí.

Antes de lo esperado un pelirrojo se había atrevido a ir dónde Sakura, era una fiesta después de todo y la pelirrosada quería bailar.

Caminó rudo mirando con odio, si las miradas mataran él estaría más que muerto.

-- Sakura, necesito ayuda.-dijo fingiendo un tono de voz extraño en él. La joven de rosados cabellos se asusto un poco, sin darle importancia a la invitación que le habían hecho abrazó a su novio y caminó hacia el patio. Luego cayó en cuenta de que había rechazado brutalmente la invitación, era una rompe corazones.

-- Disculpa, después bailamos.-dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía, Sasuke por otro lado planeaba no dejarla ir.

En cuento salieron fueron a una banca, la joven se sentó y beso suavemente los labios del pelinegro. Él quería más así que la beso con ganas.

-- Después bailemos los dos, Sakura Haruno con Sasuke Uchiha y ningún otro pelotudo pasado a pisco.-dijo Sasuke con algo de furia.

La pelirrosada se rió a carcajadas mientras tranquila sacaba un cigarrillo, lo encendía y le daba una dulce calada.

Sasuke inesperadamente al sentir el humo del cigarrillo atinó a moverse rápidamente hacia el lado contrario de su novia e inesperadamente vomitó.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió pero luego se rió suavemente, su novia era más cargante y estaba más alcoholizado que los hombres que en la fiesta estaban.

**Fin del Drabble Fiesta, SasuSaku**

* * *

_Según yo faltaba uno de esta pareja :)_

_¡¡Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!! ¿Quién me quiere regalar un fic Shikaino y yo le regalo otro de cualquier pareja!? 1313_


	38. Cosas de Oficina & Shikamaru x Ino

_Bueno ahora el Drabble Shikaino, no alcanza a ser Lemmon._

_Espero les guste._

_Con cariño para el club Shikaino en foros DZ _**  
**

* * *

**Drabble Shikaino.  
**

Y ahí estaban, sentados en aquel café un frente al otro.

Todos les miraban y cómo no si los reclamos de la rubia, seguido del vaso de agua que esta había tirado en la mesa golpeando estruendosamente esta; eran actos que arrebataban las miradas de muchas personas.

-- Gaara, enserio…déjalo en paz.-dijo la rubia de ahora largos cabellos, al pelirrojo.

Gaara miraba a esos ojos azules con esa mirada profunda. Pero algo que la Yamanaka tenía de bueno era que no se inmutaba ante él. Desde que Shikamaru Nara había comenzado una amistad con principios de querer algo más con la hermana de Gaara, Temari. Ella se había acercado a Sabaku no Gaara poco a poco.

Llegando así a conocerle como él era verdaderamente. Pero esta vez no estaban en aquel café para reírse de lo melosos que eran el castaño con la hermana del pelirrojo.

Era para que la rubia le aclarara lo que había pasado o lo que iría a pasar.

- Tú sabías que yo amo a Shikamaru…tú hermana puede caerme relativamente bien mas no puedo dejar pasar mi oportunidad. ¡¡Desde hace un mes que rompieron!! y al parecer van enserio- lo de no seguir juntos, claro-¡¡Es mi oportunidad Gaara!!.-dijo Ino mientras le miraba suplicante, con una sonrisa traviesa con la cual conseguía dejar el ambiente menos denso.

Gaara bajo su mirada hacia el café que tenía sobre la mesa, bebió de este tranquilamente.

-- No quiero que le hagas nada a Shikamaru si este llega a darme una oportunidad.-dijo Ino mientras con un tierno gesto de su mano levantaba la cabeza de Gaara para que este le mirara fijo a los ojos.

En el poco tiempo que el pelirrojo conocía a Ino había llegado a quererla, por su sinceridad, por que deja ver lo que muchos escondía-tanto malas cosas cómo también buenas- no es que la joven fuera tan reservada y menos un libro abierto, simplemente era ella misma.

Pero era extrovertida, cosa que a él le felicitaba lo de "tratar" de hablar; ella no paraba nunca de hablar, pero así él respondía y había una comunicación más completa.

- Además…la relación de Shikamaru y Temari nunca fue tan seria, tanto tú como yo sabemos como tu hermana jugó con él para así "sacar celos" al pelinegro ese…-dijo Ino mientras miraba a Gaara buscando la aprobación de su plan.

El pelirrojo subió su mirada, como no perderse en ese mar azulado que le guiaba hasta la paz; ese océano que le regalaba serenidad estaba ahora tratando de conseguir el apoyo de un amigo… pero que debía hacer él. No es que Ino fuera su amada ni nada pero el cariño y el miedo a que el perezoso estúpido de Shikamaru le hiciera algo era difícil de controlar.

- Esta bien, pero tomate luego tu café que debemos volver a la oficina.-dijo Gaara mientras terminaba de beber el suyo, Ino le miro sorprendida mas luego una sonrisa adornó el rostro de porcelana junto a un tinte carmesí que le maquillaba naturalmente los pómulos.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

El escritorio en su oficina le dejaba de espaldas contra el vitral, la oficina era grande por lo que el equipo que en aquella gran habitación debía trabajar en conjunto era constituido por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sabaku no Gaara y Naruto Uzumaki.

Pensad en como los chicos se sentían al estar sólo ellos tres, con una mujer como Ino. Además de que Ino era conocida por su carácter y su físico, dos cosas bastante agradables; abdomen plano, pechos firmes, trasero firma, piernas bien formadas, cintura y cadera mientras que su agradable forma de ser, la rubia era risueña, humilde, chistosa pero cuando se enojaba era terrible, daban ganas de esconderse debajo del escritorio. Por ende, sus compañeros evitaban hacerle enojar aunque claro esta que la rubia perdía lo poco de paciencia con Uzumaki.

Los cuatro eran muy buenos amigos, conversaban temas idiotas cómo también de mucha importancia, tenían secretos y ayudaban siempre a Naruto en sus desiluciones amorosas.

Ino era coqueta, ella lo admitía y le gustaba "jugar" con eso; los chicos eran fáciles de manipular y más cuando la rubiavestía faldas y camisas con los primeros botones desabotonados, después de todo seguían siendo hombres. Con un simple juego de cambiar las piernas se sentaba de piernas cruzadas, hacía que los tres pares de ojos le mirasen las piernas.

Gaara e Ino iban saliendo del ascensor, el cual había parado en el sexto piso del edificio de la compañía Uchiha.

Por los pasillos se encontraron con Naruto, quien entablaba conversación con Sakura Haruno la novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Vieron también a Deidara y Sasori, el rubio le alegaba que se había comido su ultima dona pero el pelirrojo no parecía poner atención en eso.

Gaara vio a Kankuro, quien conversaba con Temari… el rostro del pelirrojo se volteo para mirar a su amiga, la ojiazul le miro y a través de esos ojos Gaara lo supo todo.

Ella quería decir:

_"Gaara, es mi momento…por favor" _

El pelirrojo acaricio tranquilamente el hombro de la joven en un gesto de apoyo, mientras se dirigía hacia donde sus hermanos charlaban animados.

Cada paso que la rubia daba le acercaba más.

¿Iría rápido?, ¿Sus nervios resaltarían tanto así como para que el despistado de Shikamaru los notase?,¿¡Por qué pensaba que los notaría!? Si el castaño era la persona más despistada que en su vida había conocido!

La mano de porcelana blanca que pertenecía a la única muñeca rubia que en esos momentos se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su oficina estaba sobre la manija de este rotándola hacia la izquierda y tirando de la puerta hacia ella para así poder entrar en aquel enorme espacio lleno de muebles.

Su vista era eso…millones de gigantes muebles que se hacían a un lado para que ella sólo se pudiera dar cuenta de que ahí; frente a ella, frente a sus azules ojos estaba parado el castaño que hace años que amaba.

- Vaya que tardaste…parece que estabas entretenida.-dijo Shikamaru al ver que Ino entraba tranquilamente.

El sabía que ella había ido a comer con Gaara, pero no sabía el por qué de esas extrañas y seguidas juntas con el pelirrojo.

¿Era acaso, que Shikamaru Nara estaba celoso?

Sí, era eso…él ya lo estaba aceptando; desde que Temari peleo con él hace más de un mes al explicarle los verdaderos sentimientos del castaño.

Las palabras de Sabaku no Temari le quedarían grabadas en su mente por siempre.

_"¡¡No sigas siendo más parte del montón de esos hombres cobardes que no aceptan sus sentimientos!!...se hombre, Shikamaru Nara; acepta de una vez que estas enamorado de Ino. ¡¡QUE SIEMPRE ESTUBISTE ENAMORADO DE ELLA!! Que nunca has amado a nadie como la amas a ella" _

Eso le dijo Temari, aunque aquella vez fue eso acompañado de lagrimas, tazones rotos contra la pared, un combo en su mejilla derecha y un beso de despedida; Fue demasiado problematico, le era problematico recordarlo también.

-- Debo decirte algo importante.-dijo la voz de Ino, su tono de voz delataba el temor que sentía en aquellos momentos, sacó a Shikamaru de su sueño despierto, este le miro extrañado.

Para él la rubia hace un segundo estaba a dos o tres metros de ella y ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de sus cara. A escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios, de besarla.

Bendita tentación.

-- Sé que te parecerá extraño, que siempre me has considerado tu amiga, que estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas pero hay algo que debo decirte ahora.-dijo Ino mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en los cafés de Shikamaru.

Ese océano de calma ahora era un mar agitado. Ahora estaba aireado, ahora debía aclarar algo de mucha importancia y para eso estaba prohibido flaquear.

"Te Amo Shikamaru Nara"

Dijo Ino para luego en cámara lenta, posar su manos en la nuca del castaño; el cabello suelto hasta los hombros de este se enredaba en sus finos dedos pero no le impidieron que tomara con firmesa el cuello del moreno y cn firmeza lo acercara hacia ella, se alzó en puntas de pies, se acercó delicadamente y sin esfuerzo alguno los labios de él con los de ella se juntaron en un lindo beso. No torpe, sino perfecto.

El joven Nara, se acerco sin problemas…había escuchado bien, sabía que no era un sueño;ya que esos labios le podrían despertar de la mejor o la peor pesadilla.

Pero claro que no era un sueño por que ahí estaba ellos ahora, susurrándose palabras de amor

Palabras que se guardaron por mucho tiempo, que mantuvieron ocultas por miedo al verdadero amor…por miedo al desamor.

Fue así como sin reconocer el espacio pero si asegurándose de que estuviese bien cerrado para no tener interrupciones.

Fue así como Ino termino semi desnuda, de no ser por la blusa desabotonada que apenas le cubría la espalda; ella estaba sentada en el ahora vacío escritorio de Shikamaru.

El castaño le besaba por todos lados produciendo gemidos que eran ahogados por los labios de este. En la boca de el los gemidos que el le producida a Ino se mezclaban con los de él para así acabarse en un casi silencio.

Las marcas rosadas que Shikamaru dejaba en la piel de Ino, cada una de ellas Ino las sintió como nunca antes había sentido.

Cada beso que Ino marcaba en la morena piel del castaño eran absorbidos por este.

Lo besos, las caricias, los gemidos.

Las piernas de ahora la preciosa muñeca del Nara le abrazaban por la pelvis, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Fue así como en un tranquilo y luego rápido vaivén los cuerpos se volvieron uno, ellos se volvieron uno.

Lo gemidos los producían y ahogaban ellos mismos; no se preocupaban mucho… ellos sabían que ese secreto lo guardarían las paredes de aquella oficina, receso aún quedaba, pero eso no les importaba.

Pues Sakura con Sasuke ya había pasado por algo así, no serían los primeros y tampoco los ultimos.

- Ahumm…-gimió la Rubia mientras se abrazaba con brazos y piernas, cansada; al sudado y buen formado torso del moreno.

Sus brazos recorrían esa espalda en forma de triangulo, esos pectorales bien formados.

Ino miró sonriendo y con ese tinte carmesí decorando sus mejillas a Shikamaru, este le miraba con la misma sonrisa de enamorado a quien ahora era su Yamanaka le regalaba, era una belleza.

- Ahora eres mía.-susurró divertido y extasiado Shikamaru al oído de Ino, mientras mordía la oreja de la rubia.

La rubia sonrió.

- Sí, tú eres ahora solo mío…eres mi novio de ahora en adelante.-dijo la rubia, quien primero abrazo a su moreno hundiendo su rostro en su torso mas luego le miro a la cara demandante, ella era la nueva novia de Nara y no se diría nada más después pero realmente necesitaba escucharlo de los labios del castaño.

Shikamaru sonrió pero Ino le miraba esperando la única respuesta que él podría decirle en ese momento, impaciente frunció el ceño.

- Estoy esperando Shikamaru…-dijo Ino mientras mantenía esa demandante mirada, se sentía nerviosa.

El castaño sonrió, eso la relajó un poco.

- Ino Yamanaka, este pobre hombre llamado Shikamaru Nara es tuyo y sólo tuyo..como tú eres de él.-dijo Shikamaru mientras se hacía dueño de los ahora rojos labios de la Yamakana.

Ino rió feliz, ahora había escuchado por fin lo que quería, se sentía en el paraiso y no había duda de que Shikamaru le ayudaba ha llegar a eso.

- Soy la novia de Shikamaru Nara.-dijo feliz mientras se abrazaba al desnudo torso del moreno, el paraiso le hacía temblar exquisitamente a ambos; Que lindo sonaba decir que era su novia, que rico era que él estubiera dentro de ella, no quería separarse, no querían separarse.

- Soy el novio de Ino Yamanaka.-dijo Shikamaru mientras hundía su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven para así embriagarse de su olor, sólo un momento más en esas condiciones y luego se vestirían para "volver a trabajar".

Con lentitud se separaron, entre besos y miradas brillantes; buscaban sus ropas para vestirse pero mientras las buscaban no se soltaban de las manos.

- ¿Shikamaru…donde estan mis pantaletas?.-preguntó Ino mientras miraba a Shikamaru y luego miraba el piso de la oficina.

Sí, irían a trabajar pero luego de ordenar, de ordenarse ellos, eso sí; Luego ordenarían los escritorios.

Habían descubierto que el más cómodo era el de Shikamaru, esas coincidencias de la vida.

- Ya lo encontré.-dijo la rubia mientras ya casi completamente vestida se ponía su pantaleta mientras dejaba sus zapatos en el escritorio, luego tranquilamente con una sonrisa pegada el rotro ordenaba unas hojas que estaban botadas en el suelo.

**Fin Del Drabble**

* * *

**- **

_Actualizado, el 8 de mayo del años 2008; Shikaino Fans conquistemos el mundo de esta pareja!! e Intenten un Universo Alterno con Ino e Itachi, es bueno jiji.  
_


	39. Caracter de niño & Sasuke x Sakura

**Drabble de Naruto, Sakura x Sasuke; Leve Ino x Naruto.  
**

# **Carácter de Niño**

- - -

- - -

Caminaban tranquilos, sin parecer una pareja mas sin querer parecerlo tampoco; Aún así todos sabían que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto por la pelirrosada Sakura Haruno. Él traidor de Canoa había vuelto para romper con las pocas ilusiones de los admiradores de la ex novia de Uzumaki.

Sí, Sasuke sabía que entre Naruto y Sakura hubo amor de años pero ya no dudaba al saber que había terminado hace años. Su amigo estaba con la rubia amiga de su novia,

-- _Sasuke-kun_, apurémosnos que Naruto nos espera.-

Le dijo alegre Sakura, mientras le sonreía y tomaba de la mano en un movimiento involuntario. No se daban cuenta cuando se abrazaban, cuando se besaban, cuando se tomaban de las manos, no se daban cuanta porque era algo que simplemente pasaba. Esa misteriosa química, como le llaman, era un imán entre los ahora grandes ex – integrantes del equipo siete.

Miraba cómo su novia caminaba feliz, mientras apresuraba el paso. Su ahora no tan corto cabello rosa caía en unas suaves ondas, desde que se lo había cortado que le comenzó a crecer con ondas, su cadera, su cintura y su todo era perfecto para él. Desvió tranquilo su mirada y algo llamado cólera llegó a él.

La mayoría de los estudiantes, viejos y hasta universitarios que habían ahí, con y sin novia, miraban la silueta de la pelirrosada.

De un fuerte jalón, Sasuke le hizo parar de golpe. Cayó suave sobre el pecho del pelinegro, se volteo tímida y le miró hacia arriba algo asustada. ¿Se había enojado por algo? Ella trataba de ni siquiera hablar con Naruto tanto cómo antes cuando estaba con Sasuke, el Uchiha era celoso, cosa que no le molestaba ya que tenía su espacio cuando Sasuke era enviado a misiones o entrenamientos especiales.

El pelinegro se acercó y la beso lentamente, saboreando y mostrándoles a todos que ella era suya; quienes miraban la escena tenían el entrecejo fruncido y poco tiempo duraron viendo la escena por que los celos les carcomieron por dentro por lo que prefirieron seguir con sus caminos.

Al terminar el suave beso, Sakura le sonrió como una niña pequeña que se había comido todo su chocolate.

Siguieron caminando tranquilos, a lo lejos divisaron a un saltarín rubio que en cuanto divisó la cabellera rosa corrió lo más que pudo.

Abrazó a Sakura con fuerza, la alzó en los aires mientras giraba sonriendo. Besó sus mejillas una y otra vez mientras susurraba algo inelegible para el pelinegro.

Los que habían visto el beso de película entre el pelinegro con pinta de Yakuza y la princesa del reino ternura con cabellos rosas, estaban confundidísimos. ¿Acaso esa preciosidad la compartían?, se preguntaron el viejo de los diarios, un estudiante de primero de secundaria, un universitario y su novia al mismo tiempo, entre otros copuchentos que caminaban por esa cuadra.

-- ¡¡Felicidades Naruto!!, Por fin seré tía.-

Gritó alegre Sakura, quien aclaró las dudas ha Sasuke antes de que este hiciera un ataque de celos…al estilo de los Yakuza Uchihas.

Naruto miró a su amigo y le sonrió cómo disculpándose, necesitaba el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

-- Voy a ser padre, no puedo estar más feliz: Primero Ino se va a vivir conmigo, segundo me suben el sueldo, tercero mi jefa me adora y ahora ultimo Ino me dice que tiene un mes de embarazo.-

Le dijo Naruto mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su amigo y saltaba cual niño después de un buen capitulo de los caballeros del Zodiaco.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba a su novia, al parecer su bebe tendría compañía.

La pelirrosa veía sonriente cómo su novio con su mejor amigo se bromeaban y reían, agradecía que Sasuke dejara de ser tan excesivamente celoso.

Acarició su vientre con lentitud, disfrutando.

-- Todo gracias ha ti bebe.-

Susurro con una voz de niña, mientras caminaba al lado de aquel par de guapos adultos con carácter de niños.

**Fin del Drabble Carácter de niños.**

* * *

- -

_Últimamente decidí probar nuevas parejas, amo el Shikaino pero Ino _

_Tiene derecho a disfrutar de otros, o no? _

_Hahaha xD_


	40. Besoterapia & Shikamaru x Ino

Drabble de Naruto, Shikamaru x Ino

**Drabble de Naruto, Shikamaru x Ino. **

**Besoterapia.**

Le miraron, se alejaron rápidamente mientras le sonreían al castaño. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle a la rubia Yamanaka cuando esta se enojaba.

-- ¡Cómo puede decir eso, puedo ser su hija. Es un asqueroso juro que cuando logre reconocerlo algún día caerá!.-

Dijo Ino, miró a Shikamaru a los ojos y luego desvió su mirada de odio mientras empapelaba en palabras a un hombre que había pasado y descaradamente le había mirado de pies a cabeza. Disfrutando de cada curva, añadiendo un comentario con nada de vergüenza al pronunciar casa sílaba.

Shikamaru suspiró, los demás le veían con pena.

Como buen novio él soportaba todo, pero también como buen novio sabía como cambiar las cosas. Se acercó tranquilo y sin sacar las manos de su bolsillo juntó sus labios en una danza seductora, libre, que demostraba la perfección de sus bocas en ese acto de amor.

-- Si llegamos tarde a tú casa con el pan, tú padre se enojará.-

Le dijo el Nara mientras veía con cariño a su pareja, estaba con sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo muy parecido al de sus labios cuando se besaban por mucho tiempo. Se veía encantadora.

Sus amigos sonrieron y se acercaron. El Nara era el experto en ejecutar al besoterapia para su novia, era el mejor para eso.

**Fin del Drabble Shikaino.**

Dejen comentarios, son buenos si son con amor.

#Llenemos el mundo de Shikainos.


	41. Sin equipaje & Shikamaru x Ino

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**'Drabble de Naruto, Shikaino**

**U**niverso **A**lterno**.**

**# Sin equipaje **

**:**

**:**

Salió de su casa intranquila, no llevaba equipaje. Ni siquiera ropa, ropa interior, maquillaje, cepillo de dientes, su crema para la cara o su crema para las manos.

Nada. Siguió caminando intranquila por las calles, sus jeans apretados en el tobillo –Por ella misma. Le había cocido para que se vieran mejor y sí que le gustaba más así —su sudadera negra debajo de su polerón negro que decía con letras grandes de color amarillo el nombre de un equipo de baloncesto -- porque lo había comprado en una ropa americana – sus zapatillas blancas, un accesorio de flor que usaba en su cabellera rubia, su celular y su monedero era con lo único que andaba.

Siguió caminando, ni siquiera miró el columpio al cual siempre iba cuando caminaba por esa calle.

Entro tranquila, ella miraba sus pies al caminar pero sabía muy bien que ahí era el lugar. Alzó un poco su rostro, solo para ver las luces del comedor encendidas a través de la cerrada cortina.

Se quedo pensando en lo cansada que estaba por haber caminado desde su casa hasta ahí, habían sido como una media hora o algo así…o tal vez estaba exagerando, pero podían ser ambas.

Tocó con suavidad el timbre de esa casa, sabiendo como eran ahí se demorarían un poco. Espero tranquila mientras se sentaba en la mampara que había, el ambiente si que era diferente en aquella casa a como era en su hogar.

-- Ino, ¿Te pasó algo, estás bien?.-

Ella se volteó sorprendida, inesperadamente, la voz de cierta persona era quien le preguntaba. Ella sonrió, mientras sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Él se acercó para abrazarla, ella se pegó al pecho del joven, en esos brazos se sentía protegida, tranquila, mimada y amada.

Un beso en su frente le hicieron mirarlo para recibir un dulce beso en sus labios, con tranquilidad lo aceptó. Sus labios le hacían delirar, su boca era sabía exquisita y su lengua causaba un extraña pero rica sensación.

-- ¿Shika-kun, puedo quedarme a dormir?.-

Dijo la rubia mientras se abrazaba a su novio, este la envolvía en sus brazos mientras caminaban lentamente hacia dentro de la casa.

-- Claro, le digo a mi mamá que busque donde dejamos tu pijama y tu cepillo de dientes. Además mañana podremos ir juntos al funeral de tu abuela… tranquila, la vida sigue problemática.-

Le respondió Shikamaru mientras le sonreía adorablemente, ellos eran novio hace tanto. Que ambas familias ya estaban acostumbradas a la presencia de la pareja de sus hijos; los Nara amaban a Ino más que a Shikamaru y los Yamanaka querían mucho a Shikamaru ya que creían que ningún otro idiota la cuidaría mejor.

Shikamaru no necesitaba llevar nada a la casa de Ino, sólo tenía que cruzar la mitad de la ciudad, pero no necesitaba nada por que tenía ropas en la residencia Yamanaka.

Y así cómo su novio tenía ropa en su casa, ella no necesitaba equipaje…no necesitaba nada.

Tenía todo ahí.

-- ¡Ino, querida! Lamento lo de tu abuela.-

Dijo su suegra mientras le abrazaba, luego añadía cariñosa: -- Te prepararé algo para comer.-

Ella sonrió, esa adorable señora le mimaba más que su propia madre.

-- Mamá, Ino se quedará a dormir y mañana saldremos temprano.-

Le dijo Shikamaru a su madre, quien se sorprendió mas luego sonrió.

-- ¡Entonces después de traerte un pedazo de queque que acabo de hacer y leche. Iré a calentar tú pijama y la cama para que mi chiquitina duerma conmigo.-

Habló nuevamente la señora mientras abrazaba fuerte y calidamente a la rubia, quien sólo sonreía.

-- Mamá….-

Susurró Shikamaru, antes de empezar a reír contagiando a Ino.

A lo que la señora Nara salió del lugar Shikamaru abrazó posesivo a su novia y le susurró en su odio

-- Tú dormirás conmigo, la vez pasada mi madre te mimó ahora es mi turno.-

Sonriendo por lo que su novio le decía buscó los labios del castaño.

-- Pero es que tu mami es tan tierna.-

Bromeó Ino, Shikamaru sólo la miró mientras se acercaba para convencer a besos de que ella dormiría con él y no con su madre.

**Fin del Drabble.**

* * *

**¡¡PORQUE DEBEMOS LLENAR EL MUNDO DE SHIKAINO!!**

_Escribamos más Shikaino...pueden haber otras parejas igual buenas pero aceptemos que esta es la única y la siempre mejor: _**Shikaino.**

_Si quieren dejan un comentario, reviews :)_


	42. Perdón & Shikamaru x Ino

**·Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión**

* * *

**Drabble de Naruto, Shikamaru x Ino. **

**# Perdón**

Sin darse cuenta había escrito nuevamente el nombre de Shikamaru, lo borro nuevamente mas luego al mirar la hoja llena de borrones se dio cuenta que debería escribir nuevamente aquel trabajo.

-- Ay, Shikamaru.-

Suspiro intranquila Ino. Mientras arrancaba la hoja de su cuaderno, gastaba demasiados papeles cuando peleaba con el castaño por estupideces mas esta vez era la mayor. Las palabras que él le había dicho eran algo ciertas: "Aunque tu tengas la culpa siempre el que vuelve soy yo, esta vez…no seré yo".

Aunque su trabajo era de mayor importancia, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Camino hasta su ventana, era muy tarde para decirles a su padres que saldría, se tendría que escapar por unos cuantos minutos.

-- Ojala me disculpes.-

Volvió a susurrar al silencio, mientras no dejaba de pensar en cuan enojado podría estar su novio. Unos pasos a sus espalda le asustaron: había alguien en su jardín, se volteo rápidamente y encontró a un perezoso castaño que bostezaba.

-- Te tardaste menos de lo que pensé.-

Hablo tranquilo, mientras le sonreía a ella…solo a ella.

Ino se sorprendió al ver a su novio ahí, ¡¡Shikamaru le había estado esperando todo este tiempo!! No había podido evitar el no volver. Sonrió en respuesta.

-- Lo siento mucho, no sabía que esas situaciones te molestaban, además que no pienso perderte por algo tan estúpido.-

Dijo con decisión la Yamanaka mientras se acercaba para besarle intentando demostrar el gran amor que sentía hacia el.

Shikamaru la abrazo tranquilo, se besaron y susurraron cosas en ese ambiente creado por ellos…hasta que la señora Yamanaka grito asustada al encontrarles de sorpresa en su patio trasero.

**Fin de Perdón. **

* * *

_Pueden existir muchas otras parejas, pero la siempre única y mejor: **Shikaino**._

_'- Dejen Reviews si les gustó este Drabble :)_


	43. Dormir & Naruto x Hinata

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión**

**

* * *

****Drabble Naruto, Hinata x Naruto**

**# Dormir**

**-**

**-**

Hablaba demasiado, se reía por todo, gritaba bastante, saltaba mucho, tenía un gran libido, le gustaba besarla en público, le amaba, le hacía reir, le daba placer, sus besos eran lo mejor, sus caricías podían ser aún mejor que sus besos y por sobre toda las cosas el amor hacia ese desordenado y muchas veces insoportable por sus amigos, novio, Uzumaki Naruto.

Era el mejor, por sobre todas las cosas, sus defectos eran mínimos. Era un excelente persona.

Suspiró tranquila, mientras una bella sonrisa nacía.

Su hiperquinetico novio, en un pasado su amor platónico, ahora dormia junto a ella. Sin dejar de abrazarla, es que ella era lo más suave y adorable que él podía soñó con tener para crear buenos en su historial de vida.

Ella lo amaba, lo amó más que su apellido y lo amaba entregandose en alma, cuerpo y mente.

-- Te amo.-

Susurró así media dormida, así media cansado a su rubio Uzumaki, quien sonrió bobamente igual medio dormido, igual medio cansado.

Es que luego de entregarse al placer, luego de amarse. Dormir juntos y despertar juntos era lo mejor.

El rubio se abrazó más a su novia, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de a joven para embriagarse un poco más del olor que le volvía loco.

**-**

**Fin del Drabble Dormir**

* * *

_¡Dejen Reviews!__ Hacía falta un NaruHina o no? :) _


	44. Buenos momentos & Shikamaru x Ino

Espero les guste mucho.

* * *

**Naruto, Shikamaru x Ino.**

**Buenos momentos.**

Salio con tranquilidad de la sala de clases, podía disimular bien su enojo mas todo su ser ardía. Odiaba hacerla enojar, pero ella se enojaba demasiado aunque él se hubiera enojada más si hubiese pasado aquella situación al revés.

Sacó su celular y marcó, pero ella le cortó. Entonces tipeo un mensaje_: Problemática, no estés enojada; los buenos momentos son contigo. Ella no me hace sentir nada como tú. _Pensó en si lo enviaba o no, con el tiempo él sabía que cuando Ino se enojaba el debía, simplemente, ser sincero.

Apretó enviar.

Se sentía, cursi y ñoño, pero era la verdad. Cada vez que la tocaba, era un buen momento. Cada vez que la veía reír sentía extrañas sensaciones que no quería que se fueran, cada vez que comenzaban su pequeño _juego_ eran felices por que su juego…no era sexo, era amor.

Cuando alzó la mirada vio una cabeza rosada, una oscura y una _rubia. _Corrió en busca de ellas, al acercarse pudo ver que sí era Ino, aún estaba ahí. La tomo del brazo con no mucha fuerza y la volteo.

Sakura e Hinata se sorprendieron pero al ver quien era simplemente callaron, él tenía mucho que hablar con ella y no querían meterse en los problemas de parejas de otros.

Se miraban sin poder despegarse, es que cada vez que lo hacían era un buen momento, aunque estuviesen enojados. El castaño se acercó con lentitud buscando los labios de la rubia, ella corrió la cara mas lo inevitable, era inevitable.

Le correspondió el beso, es que era una más para la lista de los mejores besos en su vida y todos eran dados por Shikamaru.

-- Tú deberías saber lo que siento por ti.-

Le dijo Shikamaru antes de besar suavemente, excitándola, haciéndola feliz.

-- Es imposible confiar por cómo ella es contigo.-

Le dijo Ino, mientras le miraba, ella lo amaba pero el problema no era él…¡¡Era ella!!

-- Tú sabes que no siento anda por ella, yo quiero hacerte feliz…a ti.-

Le dijo Shikamaru mientras la abrazaba e Ino simplemente se quedaba ahí. Abrazada a su novio, escuchándole los latidos del corazón.

Amaba estar con él, amaba los buenos momentos que en segundos legaban a formar.

Todos les miraban con una envidia no sana, todos querían alguien que les amara de aquella misma manera.

**Fin de buenos momentos.**

_Disculpen la tardanza, pero si quieren drabbles motívenme con reviews ó con lindos drabbles Shikaino ___

_Por ultimo…¿un intercambio?_


	45. Asi con los Chocolates & Shikamaru x Ino

_Algo para San Valentín, Shikaino como casi todo lo que hago._

**

* * *

**

**#Naruto**

**Shikamaru x Ino**

**.**

**.**

**- Así con los Chocolates en San Valentín. -**

Lo detestaba, no el día, sino que ESE día. Justamente debía estar enferma el día donde más se daba un buen gusto, amaba el chocolate, pero como siempre estaba en "dieta" se limitaba a comerlo en San Valentín.

-- Problemática, cuando te mejores comerás.-

Le dijo Shikamaru a su novia, quien no tenía buen aspecto y nada de maquillaje, por lo que sus ojeras se notaban demasiado en su nívea piel.

-- Cállate, no podré.-

Dijo Ino, quien se sobaba el estomago, había almorzado arroz blanco pero de todas manera había salido corriendo al baño.

La rubia se paró tranquila del sillón, estaba con su novio viendo su película favorita. El castaño se había quedado la noche anterior con ella, pero no fue la noche de pasión que esperaba. ¡¡HABÍA ESTADO VOMITANDO TODA LA NOCHE!! , habían pasado la noche en vela pero no por la razón de siempre, si no porque Shikamaru le sostenía el cabello, le hacia masajes, la arropaba, la abrazaba. Antes de entrar a su habitación, miró a su novio, quien le seguía con la mirada, tranquilo, sereno y con un deje de aburrimiento.

-- Discúlpame por la mala noche, por la mierda de día de hoy también.-

Dijo la rubia, quien de repente se sintió abrumada por un oleaje terrible de tristeza, entró rápido a su habitación y saco el regalo que le había comprado a su novio. Para cuando se dio vuelta con el paquete en sus manos, Shikamaru la miraba con ese amor dirigido sólo para ella.

-- Problemática.-

Susurró mientras tomaba con una de sus manos ese paquete envuelto en un papel verde y con la otra le entregaba una pequilla cajita lila que la sujetaba junto a un girasol.

-- Como ayer no pude ir a comprar, hoy fui antes de que despertaras, lo único que habia era un girasol, pero me recordó a ti….que problemático no?-

Dijo Shikamaru mientras abrazaba a su novia que no entendía en qué momento, el despistado de su novio le había comprado algo.

Ino sonrió, el dolor de estomago se había ido. Shikamaru la miraba, se acercó lentamente y le beso la frente, dejando a Ino decepcionada pero antes de que aquella decepción se hiciera total en todo su ser, su novio la estaba besando fervientemente.

Ino le abrazó, posó sus manos en su cuello, arrojó con cuidado los regalos al suelo y se subió encima dél con una facilidad nata. El la sujetó del trasero, acariciandolo lentamente, con ese cuidado seductor que Ino sólo conocía en Shikamaru.

Por eso le amaba tanto, era tan caballero pero no por eso un aburrido sexual. Era apasionado para amarla pero con un cuidado que ninguno de sus apestosos novios anteriores había tenido antes con ella. Antes de su amado perezoso, había conocido a hombres hambrientos de deseo, tanto así, que no les importaba lo que su pareja sintiera, no les importaban las caricias delicadas, crear reacciones, nada de eso.

Shikamaru amaba ver reaccionar, por acción de él, a su novia. A su rubia problemática, aquella que llegaba ha arder en deseos por el.

Se tumbaron con cuidado en la cama, las ropa poco a poco desaparecían, en una seductora secuencia, ambos se tomaban el tiempo para gozar de cada parte de su cuerpo. La espalda de él, los pechos de ella, el abdomen de él, el abdomen de ella, acariciar las piernas de ella, besar las manos de él, rozar con la nariz de él el contorno del rostro de ella.

El y Ella.

Shikamaru e Ino.

Amándose en cada roce, disfrutando de todo eso llamado amor.

Shikamaru entró en Ino con una rudeza y un cuidado excitante, mas no aceleró, lentamente se movió dentro de su novia, le era posible degustar con la mirada el rostro de Ino reaccionando ante lo movimientos pélvicos que su novio hacia.

La rubia abrió los ojos cuando recibió su segundo orgasmo, encontrándose con la firme mirada de su Shikamaru, quien aceleró el ritmo para alcanzar un orgasmo los dos al mismo tiempo. Ino le ayudó, encontraron el ritmo perfecto y la rubia contraía los músculos de su vientre ejerciendo una exquisita presión en el miembro de su novio.

Volaron juntos hasta caer rendidos en la cama, mirándose con ese amor que traspasaba los músculos, las dimensiones desconocidas y llegaba hasta sentirse casi como una experiencia extrasensorial. Sonrieron y se besaron lentamente.

-- Contigo a mi lado, no quiero nada más.-

Le susurro Ino, mientras besaba suavemente los labios de su moreno, jugando con su dedos con al oreja de él, le encantaba cuando él la abrazaba tan firmemente.

-- ¿Ni chocolate?.-

Le dijo Shikamaru mientras besaba las mejillas, ahora carmesí, de Ino, quien movía su rostro de un lado a otro, negando. Diciéndole que no quería chocolate cuando lo tenía a él.

-- Así con el chocolate….-

Dijo Ino, riendo mientras se apegaba a su novio para rozar sus sexos, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru le sonrió, luego con rudeza se sentó en la cama y con un movimiento al sentó a ella sobre él, sin dejar de besar esos labios, de saborear su lengua y su boca entera, aquella no era una guerra entre sus lenguas, si no una danza de seducción tan perfecta como ninguna otra.

**Fin**

* * *

_Hace ya mucho que no escribía, espero les guste._

_. Aunque el InoItachi en un universo alterno es tentador jajaja **QUE NO MUERA EL SHIKAINO, LO MEJOR.**_


	46. Regreso & Shikamaru x Ino

**# Regreso  
**  
No podía creer lo que veía, meses sin haberlo visto y volvía repentinamente.

Por fin, por fin estaba ahí.  
Ahí para ella, ahí solo, ahí.

-- Hola .-  
Saludó con una floja sonrisa.

-- Volviste.-  
Susurró lagrimeando, sin creerlo se aferró como una enamorada a él.  
Dejó salir un llanto imparable.

-- Tsk.-

Lloró con mucha más fuerza cuando sintió que él acomodaba su rostro, se acercaba y la besaba.

-- Problematica.-


	47. Pasa en las peliculas Sasuke x Sakura

**# Pasa en las películas, pasa en la vida**

Se habían saludado, ahora qué...

-- Lo siento.--

-- ¿No crees que es algo tarde?.--

Dijo una pelirosada.

-- Sí, pero, en realidad nunca es tarde. Bien lo sabes....bien sabes que me amas, cómo a ningún otro.-

-- Deja de mirarme, deja de _comerme _entera, deja de _enamorarme_ entera, deja de _cuestionarme_ entera.--

Susurró con lágrimas, mientras se aferraba al pelinegro que tenía en frente y él sin pedir permiso, sin timidez, la cogía del cuello para besarla.

--

-- ¡¡CORTEN!!, GRAN TRABAJO SAKURA, SASUKE, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA.-

Ellos sonrieron

-- Que termine pronto, quiero largarme de aquí.--

Hablaban los protagonistas en el camarote, la de pelorosado se quitaba el maquillaje, el pelinegro sólo la miraba.

-- ¿Ya te hastiaste Sasuke?.--

Él asintió

-- ¿De todo?.-

Preguntó Sakura, en su tono de voz, habían_ muchas ganas de todo_.

-- No.-

Dijo Sasuke, quien se acercó captando enseguida el mensaje, la besó salvajemente y a quien le importaba si dos actores hacían el amor en el camarote.

¿A quién?, pues al viejo de la limpieza que no podía dejar de mirar la película porno que ellos NO estaban filmando en aquel lugar.

-- Intenso...MUY INTENSO.--

Susurró antes de salir corriendo, sonrojado y con muchísima sangre de nariz.

* * *

_Jajaja, necesitaba hacer algo Sasuke x Sakura, espero les guste :)_


	48. Orgullo y Error Sasuke x Sakura

**# Orgullo y errores  
**

El orgullo del Uchiha había sido golpeado, no pudo haber hecho eso, seguía enojado y ella...no se daba ni cuenta.

-- Hm.--

Ella le miró extraño. Él le miró, necesitaba atensión, necesitaba que ella diera cuenta de su error.

-- ¿Qué te pasa?.-

-- Hm.--

-- ¡Hey!, no me vengas con eso, ya estás bastante raro.--

Él le miró con una ceja alzada.

-- Tú eres la culpable.--

Ella se sorprendió, ¿Qué había hecho?.

-- ¿AH?.--

Él ser acercó para besarla, bruscamente, frente a todos, sonrojando a la pelirrosada, quien disfrutaba del beso pero maldecía mentalmente el espectáculo que estaba dando.

-- Eres mía.--

-- Sí, lo sabes bien.--

-- Pero parece que hay que a tí, hay que recalcártelo.-

Estaba realmente enojado y ella no caía nunca en cuenta de su error. Ella le miró a los ojos, sonrojada, sin entender nada, él le respondió con la mirada y ahí entendió todo.

-- ¡AAAH! JAJAJAJA.-

Él gruñó enojado, ¿Por qué osaba reírse?, primero miraba a otro, mientras iba con él y luego se reía de esto. En qué Sakura se estaba conviertiendo su novia...

-- ¡ERA SAI!, ¿NO LO VISTE?. YO ME VOLTEE POR QUE IBA CON...CON SU _NOVIO_.-

Le susurró entre risas, al oído, Sakura, quien se abrazaba a su celoso novio.

Sasuke se sonrojo lévemente, esa parte celosa de los Uchiha, _siempre_ le jugaba malas pasadas...

* * *

_Jajaja, necesitaba hacer algo Sasuke x Sakura, espero les guste :)_


	49. Extraño

**# Extraño  
**

Sasuke Uchiha, el más guapo y antisocial del instituto. Aquel que siempre caminaba con los audifonos puestos, ignorando a todas, hablando ó mejor dicho discutiendo sólo con uno que otro compañero, fenómeno, futbolistas, pero la cosa era así...Sasuke Uchiha tenía un solo un amigo verdadero: Naruto.

-- ¡ESTOY ARTO DE ESTE PUTO INSTITUTO!.--

Gritó Naruto, Sasuke le miró como si de un idiota se tratase. El rubio le devolvió la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-- ¡Quiero mujeres.--

-- Idiota.--

-- ¡No es mi culpa que seas gay!.--

Se quedaron un rato así, matándose con la mirada, hasta que sintieron unas risas para nada disimuladas. Se voltearon y encontraron a tres chicas, bastnate ó demasiado lindas. Una rubia, de ojos grandes, ropa no muy apretada, falda corta, calcetas exrañamente estaba arriba lo que no era normal y le daba estilo, camisa desabrochada, pelo largo y suelto. A su lado, había una tímida joven de largos cabellos color negro azulado, con el mismo uniforme de sus amigas, las calceta por muy bajo la rodilla, con su camiza y el respectivo lazo del instituto "_Shoei_", de tes blanquecina, ojos de un gris casi blanco, unos labios demasiado rosados y delineados, que se sonrojó demasiado cuando Naruto la quedó mirando mas no retiró su mirada de él, es más, el rubio podría jurar que le sonrió. Y por ultimo estaba una pelirosada, con el cabello hasta los hombros, las calsetas abajo lo que le daba una primera impresión de despreocupada, un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas, una blusa bastante apretada y guardada dentro de la falda.

-- ¿Disculpa, me podrías decir a qué hora salen?.--

Habló la rubia, que era la única que había parado de reír mas tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto. En...20 más.--

Le respondió el rubio, Sasuke no se dio ni cuenta cuando éste ya no estaba a su lado. Así que sin más, se acercó, había alguien ahí que le atrajo de manera exraña...y es que era extraña, nadie usaba ese pelo rosado.

-- Sasuke Uchiha.--

Todos le miraron, hasta Naruto se había sonrojado, el tono de voz con el que habló era poco usual...hasta extraño para el rubio, quien nunca había visto a su amigo poner atención en las mujeres, enserio el creía que era homosexual.

-- Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, ella es Hinata Hyuuga y ella Sakura Haruno.--

Los jóvenes le sonrieron, ella les devolvieron las sonrisas con un sonrojo. El rubio comenzó a hablar, cosa que facilitó la comunicación, además Sasuke estaba hablando. Le hablaba a la pelirosada, cosas cortantes, pero le hablaba, no era necesario decir más, puesto que descubrieron enseguida que la Yamanaka y Haruno era bastante extrovertidas.

-- Estoy buscando a mi ...ahí viene.--

Dijo de repente Ino, quien corrió hacia un jovne castaño, le abrazo, le sujeto la camisa, lo atrajo hacia ella y plantó un beso que dejó sonrojado a muchos y a algunos con sangre de nariz.

-- Nara...-

Dijo Sasuke, Naruto miró y no lo podía creer.

Shikamaru Nara, con la bellísima Ino; eso era más extraño que ver a Sasuke hablarle a la Haruno.

* * *

_Es bastante tierna esta pareja_


	50. Insaciable Naruto x Hinata

Hinata x Naruto

**#Insaciable**

Era algo complicado para él. Se sentía poco respetuoso, puesto que cuando podía ser acercaba a los labios de su tímida acompañante, le besaba apasionadamente hasta dejarla con un muy muy marcado tínte carmesí en su rostro y con la respiración entrecortada.

-- Algo tiene que tener su saliva.--  
Se respondió en un susurro.

Ella le miró sin entender, él no pudo evitarlo: la abrazo, la besó y cuando cayó en la cuenta la había sentado sobre él, le acariciaba la espalda, le susurraba palabras de amor y volvían a besarse.

El paró de repente.  
Ella le miró sonrojada, sabía que Naruto se sentía extraño, por eso creyó conveniente acercarse y besarlo suavemente.

Naruto la miró, suspiró, sonrió y no pudo evitar quererla.


	51. Necesidad especial Sasuke x Sakura

**Necesidades especiales**

Sus narices se rozaban, heladas por el frío de la noche hacían a sus pieles reaccionar mas apesar del frío él no quería irse y ella no lo quería dejar ir.

Ella buscó sus labios, no aguanto más, le besaba tiernamente el labio inferior con una suavidad que a él le hacía delirar aún cuándo él no quería admitirlo, él ya no iba a poder dejarla.

Habían empezado a salir sólo porque ella le ayudaba así a sacarse unas cuantas mujeres de encima, mas sin quererlo terminaron juntandose más, conociendo sus besos, sus roces, su forma de amar en las dos maneras posibles: en los detalles y en el sexo. Sin pensarlo ésa mujer se había convertido en su necesidad especial.

Y sin quererlo se enamoró de esa mujer, de su amiga.

- Te quiero.-

Le susurró ella

- Te quiero mucho Sasuke, no me olvides.-

Le besó ella

- Yo no olvidaré a mi novia.-

Respondio Sasuke, sólo respondió éso mas no faltaba en realidad nada más que decir

**Fin**

**Dejen comentarios  
**


End file.
